A contre courant
by Pumtreacle
Summary: Après son divorce et l'arrêt prématuré de ses études d'auror, Harry pensait avoir le temps de souffler. Mais sa vie prendra une direction inattendue, suite à l'hospitalisation de George et ses retrouvailles avec un certain psychomage blond au foutu caractère... [HPDM]
1. Prologue : George

**Prologue : George**

Titre : A contre-courant

Auteur : Pumtreacle

Rating : T

Pairing : HPDM

Disclaimer : Tout est à JRK, je lui vole son univers le temps de quelques instants.

.

.

Résumé : _Après son divorce et l'arrêt prématuré de sa carrière d'Auror, Harry pensait avoir le temps de souffler. Mais sa vie prendra une direction inattendue, suite à l'hospitalisation de George et ses retrouvailles avec un certain psychomage blond au foutu caractère…_

_._

_._

Musiques : **Lana del Rey** - Blue Velvet / **30 seconds to mars** - Closer To The Edge.

.

.

**Prologue : George**

.

.

_19 octobre 2001_

Le ciel est gris, l'air est froid. Pourtant, les familles se promènent entre les différents magasins en discutant, leurs talons frappant la rue pavée en une joyeuse cacophonie. Partout, citrouilles éclairées, fantômes, et squelettes dansants font leur show, amusant les passants, les invitant à visiter leur boutique. Tous les sorciers et sorcières se préparent à fêter Halloween, délicieuse fête moldue durant laquelle ils peuvent s'abandonner aux fantaisies les plus folles, sans risquer de se faire repérer.

Ils sont tous là, riant et s'amusant, ignorant le passé, oubliant tous ceux qui se sont sacrifiés, inconscients de la douleur que c'est d'être assaillis par les souvenirs.

Je les contemple, droit, seul témoin muet de cette fête qui se prépare. Spectateur d'une vie qui avance sans moi, me laissant en arrière. L'écart entre le monde et moi se creuse un peu plus à chaque minute qui passe. Inutile d'essayer de rattraper mon retard, je suis incapable de me montrer aussi enjoué, aussi vivant. Une partie de moi est morte cette nuit là, à Poudlard, et rien ne la fera revenir.

Fred et George. Forge et Gred. Deux moitiés d'un tout, séparées pour toujours. Ne reste plus que moi. Juste moi.

Une odeur entêtante de verveine attire mon attention et je détourne mon regard de la foule. Il est là. Un teint cireux et sale, des yeux sombres et injectés de sang. Je ne suis peut-être pas l'individu le plus pitoyable de cette ruelle, en fin de compte. Mais peu m'importe les apparences, je veux juste qu'il me donne mon bien et s'en aille.

- « J'ai ce que vous souhaitiez. » Il me regarde d'un air étrange et ajoute, d'une voix basse « Soyez prudent avec les dosages. Le contenu de cette fiole suffirait à assommer un dragon ou un troll pour au moins dix ans. »

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre. J'échange simplement l'objet contre une bourse pourpre bien garnie, et m'en vais d'un pas vif.

Je zigzague entre les passants. Tout à coup, leur excitation me parait bien fade comparée à la mienne. Un rire triste m'échappe et une vieille sorcière me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Je n'y attache pas d'importance et me hâte de sortir du chemin de traverse.

Une fois cela fait, je transplane, et atterris devant la porte d'un appartement à l'allure douteuse. Angelina m'a viré de la maison et je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de me payer une chambre au Chaudron d'Or, donc je me contente de cela. De toute manière, l'endroit me sert plus de laboratoire que de logis.

Je pose la fiole sur la table basse, près d'un vieux grimoire un peu moisi. Cela y est. Tous les ingrédients sont réunis.

.

.

_28 mars 2006_

- « Bonjour, monsieur Potter. »

- « Bonjour, Liz. Comment va-t-il ce matin ? »

- « Son état est stable. Mais il était légèrement agité hier soir, suite à la visite de miss Johnson. La guérisseuse-en-chef Weasley en était ravie et désire vous parler de ses conclusions. »

- « Je vois. Tout espoir n'est peut-être pas perdu dans ce cas. »

- « En effet », répondit la guérisseuse stagiaire en souriant. « L'état du patient 38-bis s'améliore depuis quelques temps, et même si le processus est long, nous avons bon espoir qu'il se réveille un jour. »

- « Bien, je vais voir votre responsable pendant que vous administrez à G… à votre patient ses charmes thérapeutiques journaliers. »

La stagiaire lui sourit, avant de se diriger à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour prendre le dossier médical de George. Harry s'approcha alors du lit du malade et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- « Je reviens vite, Georgie. »

.

Harry bailla longuement tout en refermant la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'inscription qui y était gravée en lettres d'or.

**Section Empoisonnement par Potions et Plantes**

**Salle privée 38-bis, séjour prolongé**

**Visites interdites**

Lors de son admission à Sainte-Mangouste, cinq ans plus tôt, George avait été installé au troisième étage de l'établissement, dans une salle privée, du même genre que celle dans laquelle séjournait Lockhart, au n°49 du quatrième étage. Mais George n'avait aucun colocataire, du fait de son sommeil constant et de la taille imposante de tous les appareils médicaux servant à contrôler le bon fonctionnement de son corps, malgré sommeil infini. Son identité même était tenue secrète. Son numéro de porte lui avait été attribué comme pseudonyme. Certaines personnes avaient, en de rares occasions, le droit de venir le voir, mais le seul ayant un droit de visite régulier était le célèbre Harry Potter, qui venait le voir chaque matin et prenait son cas très à cœur.

.

- « Harry ! »

Le dit Harry détourna son regard de la porte pour se tourner vers son amie qui avançait vers lui à vive allure, à peine gênée par un ventre pourtant bien arrondi.

- « Bonjour, Hermione. J'allais justement venir te voir. »

- « Ah oui ? C'est pour cela que tu restais planté devant cette porte comme un crétin ? », demanda la jeune femme, amusée. « Allez, viens avec moi, il faut que je te parle de George. »

- « Je te suis. », répondit Harry. « Mais n'es-tu pas censée être allongée sur ton canapé, à attendre que le petit monstre se décide à sortir de ton ventre ? »

- « Je t'en prie, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi, j'ai déjà le droit à ce genre de remarques quand j'ose bouger un orteil à la maison, je n'ai pas besoin de subir cela sur mon lieu de travail. », répliqua Hermione en roulant des yeux.

- « Ron s'inquiète pour toi. Et il a raison, tu fais trop d'efforts alors que ta grossesse est bien avancée, tu dois te reposer. Je te rappelle que pour les prochains mois, Sainte-Mangouste n'est plus ton lieu de travail, tu es en congé et le guérisseur Macmillan te remplace avec une ardeur que toi seule pourrait égaler. »

La brune émit un sifflement dédaigneux.

- « Ce type est un crétin. Je préfère m'assurer qu'il n'aggrave pas l'état de mes patients en donnant de mauvaises conclusions et prescriptions. »

- « Je crois que même Malfoy ne faisait pas preuve d'autant de mauvaise foi à Poudlard… Ernie est très compétant. Ne lui en veux-tu pas plutôt parce qu'il a osé te prendre ta place durant ton congé, en plus de t'avoir surpassée à ton examen de botanique, lors des ASPICS ? », dit Harry en éclatant de rire. « Je plaisante, Hermignonne. », ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard noir que lui lançais son amie. « Parle moi donc de George, cet air renfrogné ne te va pas. »

- « Tu as raison, nous sommes adultes, comportons-nous comme tel. », répondit Hermione. « Oh, Harry ! », ajouta-elle, « Tu aurais vu George hier soir… Angelina s'est arrangée pour entrer en douce dans sa chambre, après avoir lancé un charme de confusion sur la guérisseuse qui le veillait. Elle a craqué et lui a passé un sacré savon. Suite au départ d'Angelina, la guérisseuse a noté que la respiration de George s'accélérait. Elle a aussi vu ses sourcils se froncer. »

Harry la regarda, ébahi.

- « Tu veux dire qu'il est… »

- « En phase de réveil, oui. Ce n'est que le début, bien sûr, mais grâce aux plantes stimulantes et régénératrices que va nous transmettre Neville, nous devrions…enfin, le guérisseur _remplaçant_ Macmillan pourra préparer des potions qui accéléreront le réveil de George.»

- « Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle nouvelle », dit Harry en riant nerveusement. « Mais faudra-t-il attendre longtemps pour qu'il se réveille ? »

- « La potion qu'il a ingurgité était trop fortement dosée, il est donc impossible de connaître dès à présent le temps qu'il mettra à sortir de son sommeil. Si tu es d'accord, l'équipe des guérisseurs qui s'occupent de lui va le stimuler de manière plus régulière et tu auras rapidement plus d'informations, en fonction des réactions qu'aura George à ces stimulations. »

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit légèrement incertain.

- « Tu sais, chez les patients comateux, moldus ou sorciers, il est difficile de savoir quand ils vont réellement se réveiller. Les stimulations doivent être contrôlées, pour ne pas entraîner un réveil trop brutal. Mais il y a toujours des comparaisons possibles avec d'anciens cas, ce qui facilite légèrement la tâche des guérisseurs et des médecins. »

Baissant la voix, elle ajouta :

- « Pour George, c'est différent. La Goutte du Mort-Vivant l'empêche d'être réactif à l'agitation autour de lui, mais pourtant cela a été le cas hier. Il est pratiquement impossible que la crise d'Angelina en soit le déclencheur, mais cela signifie qu'il vient d'entrer dans une phase d'éveil naturel, et est donc plus sensible à son environnement, ce qui va nous permettre de l'aider à revenir parmi nous.»

- « Je vois. Et que se passera-t-il si ce crétin décide de ne pas se réveiller ? », demanda Harry en se recoiffant d'un geste machinal.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- « Il est possible que l'état psychologique de George soit un obstacle. »

- « Tout dépend de lui ? »

- « Non. Même s'il veut rester endormi, son corps a commencé de lui-même à se réveiller. Les effets de la Goutte s'amenuisent. Les potions et les attentions portées à George seront peut-être suffisantes pour le réveiller. De plus, Macmillan pense que George ne sera pas totalement conscient avant et pendant son réveil, il aura besoin d'un peu de temps pour retrouver ses capacités mentales et physiques. Nous arriverons sûrement à l'aider à se réveiller, même si lui n'est pas conscient d'aller contre sa volonté. » Les paroles d'Hermione firent tiquer le brun :

- « Il risque d'être dans un sacré état s'il s'aperçoit que nous l'avons réveillé… Je veux qu'il se réveille, bien sûr, mais est-ce que le forcer est vraiment la bonne solution ? »

- « Je te comprends, mais son corps commence à réagir, Harry. Il se réveillera un jour ou l'autre, même sans notre aide. Les risques de dégradation de ses capacités mentales et magiques sont proportionnelles à la durée de son sommeil. C'est pourquoi, si les guérisseurs ont l'occasion d'accélérer le processus, sans causer de dommages, ils le feront. Mais de toute manière, George devra se réadapter et de se rééduquer, une fois sorti de son sommeil. Il aura besoin d'un ami et d'une aide psychologique. Je sais que tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour lui et que… »

- « Ce n'est pas un problème, Hermione. », la coupa Harry. « George m'a désigné comme son responsable et fondé de pouvoir juste avant l'incident, et le département de la justice magique a accepté ma demande de tutelle en 2002. C'est donc à moi de veiller sur lui et de l'aider au mieux. Son réveil ne voudra pas dire que tout est réglé, au contraire. Je sais très bien qu'en fait, cela n'est que le début. »

- « Il a de la chance de t'avoir », dit la jeune femme en souriant. « Tu acceptes donc de signer les papiers pour que George soit assisté durant sa phase d'éveil ? »

- « Oui. », déclara son ami après un moment de réflexion.

- « Bien, je transmettrai ton avis au guérisseur Macmillan, pour que ces détails soient réglés rapidement. Est-ce que tu connais un bon psychomage qui pourrait le prendre en charge, sans pour autant mettre à mal la discrétion dont à bénéficié George jusque là, et ainsi alerter la presse ? »

Harry la regarda fixement, avant de détourner le regard. L'image d'un homme blond, au sourire charmeur s'imposa naturellement à lui.

- « Oui, j'en connais un. », répondit-il d'une voix songeuse.

.

.


	2. Pour un café

**Pour un café**

Titre: A contre-courant.

Auteur : Pumtreacle

Rating : T

Pairing : HPDM

Disclaimer : Tout à JRK, je lui vole son univers le temps de quelques instants.

.

.

Résumé : _Après son divorce et l'arrêt prématuré de sa carrière d'auror, Harry pensait avoir le temps de souffler. Mais sa vie prendra une direction inattendue, suite à l'hospitalisation de George et ses retrouvailles avec un certain psychomage blond au foutu caractère…_

_._

_._

Musiques :** Coldplay**** – Clocks **/ **HP5 OST** – Fireworks / **Mika** - Heroes

.

.

**Pour un café…**

_16 avril 2006_

En cette heure matinale, la rue était déserte et silencieuse. Un homme se tenait droit sur le trottoir et observait d'un air rêveur un bâtiment délabré à l'allure sinistre. La façade était d'une couleur rouille, fade et abîmée. Des lettres à moitié effacées formaient une inscription verdâtre qui s'étalait au dessus de deux vitrines tellement poussiéreuses qu'il était presque impossible de voir à travers. « Purge & Pionce Ltd. »

L'homme fut sorti de sa contemplation par un autre, barbu et vêtu d'un pardessus grisâtre, qui s'était arrêté à ses côtés.

- « Moi j'dis que c'te vieille bâtisse aurait bien besoin d'une bonne purge. » Il éclata d'un rire caverneux qui aurait facilement pu être confondu avec une toux grasse. « Ca fait des années qu'on l'attend la fin d'ces foutues rénovations ! Dix ans que j'passe par ici tous les matins à 8h pour aller à l'usine. J'vous l'dit, moi : en dix ans, y a eu plus de dégradations que d'remise à neuf, ça oui ! »

- « Certains vieux bâtiments ont leur charme. », répondit l'homme.

L'autre de regarda avec étonnement.

- « Allons, m'dites pas qu'elle vous plait, la baraque ! Même chez moi c'moins miteux, et c'pas peu dire. »

- « Cet endroit est plutôt pittoresque et dépaysant. Cela change de l'effervescence perpétuelle qui règne dans ce quartier de Londres. »

Tous deux restèrent là, à observer l'ancien magasin en silence, tel des badauds. Puis, le barbu marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles, sorti une pipe noircie de sa poche, et s'éloigna lentement.

Harry Potter, car c'était lui, pu alors s'avancer d'un pas tranquille vers l'étrange bâtiment. Il s'arrêta devant un mannequin à la perruque de travers et au maquillage vulgaire.

- « Bonjour, miss Wolf. La raison de ma venue est la même que d'habitude. »

- « Hey, sexy. », répondit le mannequin d'une voix rauque et éraillée. « Je vous ai déjà dit au moins une dizaine de fois de m'appeler Suzie. Mais je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur pour cette fois. Vous pouvez entrer. »

- « Merci, Suzie. », répondit Harry en souriant, avant traverser la vitre avec assurance.

.

Il débarqua alors dans une pièce aux dimensions impressionnantes et à l'ambiance radicalement différente : l'air était chaud, une douce musique d'ambiance se faisait entendre et, surtout, sorciers et créatures bizarres se mêlaient dans un joyeux capharnaüm, se pressant tous pour former des files devant un gigantesque comptoir, séparé par des vitrines argentées en plusieurs guichets.

Au lieu de faire la queue comme les autres, il s'avança jusqu'au guichet d'une jeune femme blonde et s'adressa à elle :

- « Bonjour, Dolly. »

- « Bonjour. » Elle attrapa un objet posé à sa droite et le lui tendit. « Tenez, voici votre badge. Bonne journée. »

- « Merci à vous, bon courage. »

Harry prit le badge sur lequel était écrit en lettres scintillantes « Harry Potter, visiteur. Droit d'entrée 04-38-bis. » et l'accrocha à son costume. Puis, il se dirigea vers une échelle posée contre le mur, à droite du guichet et y grimpa, jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur d'un grand tableau représentant une jolie sorcière à la longue chevelure dorée et au regard bienveillant.

- « Bonjour, miss Derwet. Comment vous portez-vous ce matin ? »

- « Mon cher Harry, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. Votre calme et votre politesse me change grandement de tous ces individus bruyants. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre d'accidents saugrenus que je vois ici jour après jour… », expliqua l'ancienne guérisseuse en soupirant.

- « J'imagine assez aisément quel calvaire cela doit être pour vous… » lui dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil désabusé à un couple composé d'un sorcier à trois têtes et cinq bras, qui essayait vainement de calmer sa femme, littéralement verte de rage et recouverte d'affreux pustules qui explosaient lorsque sa voix se faisait trop aigüe.

- « Il m'arrive de me dire que la médecine moldue est plus avantageuse. Les sorciers ont maints remèdes à portée de la main, ce qui leur permet de souvent de se rétablir immédiatement, oubliant ainsi la gêne ou la douleur, et recommençant sur le champ leurs stupides querelles et incidents. Des opérations plus délicates les feraient peut-être réfléchir à deux fois… Mais voilà que je divague ! Quelle est donc la raison de votre venue, mon ami ? »

- « Soyez rassurée, vous ne m'ennuyez pas le moins du monde. Avez-vous eu des nouvelles des professeurs Londubat et Nott, dernièrement ? »

- « Oui, en effet. Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé hier soir d'informer le guérisseur Macmillan de la réussite de la concoction des potions devant aider à l'éveil de votre ami. L'un ou l'autre devrait les apporter au service du troisième étage dans la journée. »

- « Tout cela me semble parfait. Je vous remercie d'assurer la communication entre Poudlard et Sainte-Mangouste, vous nous apportez une aide précieuse. »

- « Allons, mon cher, ce n'est rien », répondit la dame. « Et puis, », ajouta-elle d'un air malicieux, « participer à la vie de l'école et de l'hôpital me rappelle les instants où ma gloire était à son apogée… »

Harry sourit et la laisser rêver à sa guise. Une fois redescendu de l'échelle, il se rendit rapidement au troisième étage.

.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, sa visite journalière à George achevée, il décida de se reposer quelques instants au cinquième étage. Il s'assit à une table isolée, près d'une vitre à travers laquelle Londres s'éveillait, les rues se remplissant rapidement, se transformant ainsi en une fourmilière mouvante et lumineuse.

Une tasse de thé fumante et accompagnée de biscuits à la cannelle apparu devant lui. Une autre tasse se matérialisa sur la table ronde, alors qu'un homme de haute taille et séduisant s'y asseyait.

- « Bonjour, Potter. »

- « Malfoy. Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de maltraiter tes patients au lieu de trainer à la cafétéria ? », demanda Harry avec un sourire amusé.

- « Tu es hilarant, Potter. », répliqua le blond d'un air pincé. « Mon rendez-vous de ce matin a été annulé car mon patient s'est retrouvé avec une langue de deux mètres de long, suite à une altercation avec sa femme. Sa situation n'est pas vraiment propice aux confidences. Je me suis donc décidé à converser avec un être dont la langue reste sagement dans sa bouche. »

- « Dois-je me sentir honoré d'avoir été choisi ou bien inquiet que tu veuilles me psychanalyser ? », demanda Harry en prenant un air sérieux.

- « Aucun des deux : je ne fais pas de psychanalyse sans être rémunéré et je ne t'ai choisi que parce que tu avais l'air pitoyable, assis seul dans ton coin. »

Harry éclata de rire à ses mots.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? J'étais sérieux ! », dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Cesse donc de jouer les hommes froids et insensibles Malfoy. Tout le monde sait que sous tes airs impassibles se cache un cœur d'or. »

Le blond eu un reniflement de dédain.

- « Je ne suis pas un putain de Poufsouffle, Potter. »

- « C'est certain. Il n'y a que les Serpentards pour craindre de montrer une once d'humanité et de simplicité. »

- « La simplicité est un synonyme de vulgarité. »

- « Vu ton vocabulaire fleuri, je ne pensais pas qu'être vulgaire te posait un problème. »

Draco lui lança un regard provoquant et termina sa tasse en prenant bien soin de faire passer toute la classe dont il était capable à travers ses gestes.

- « Mon vocabulaire t'emmerde, Potter. », dit-il avec un sourire que Harry aurait presque pu qualifier d'affectueux. « Et je faisais allusion au sens premier du mot vulgaire, relatif à la bassesse de la position sociale d'une personne, du latin… »

- « _Vulgus_. », l'interrompît le brun. « Ne prends pas cet air étonné, je ne suis pas aussi inculte que tu sembles le croire », répliqua-t-il, comme le blond le regardait en haussant un sourcil.

- « Du calme, Potter. Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, je ne te prends pas pour un attardé. Mais d'après mes souvenirs, tu avais un peu de mal avec les langues anciennes. »

- « C'est vrai. », confirma Harry. « En fait », ajouta t-il innocemment, « j'étais aussi doué en langues que toi sur un balai. C'est pour dire… »

- « Crétin. », siffla Draco.

Il se mordit la lèvre, semblant hésiter entre rire et foutre son poing dans la jolie petite gueule de Potter.

Ce dernier abordait d'ailleurs un large sourire assez horripilant mais Draco ne s'en formalisa pas. En vérité, il aimait ces rencontres plus ou moins fortuites avec le brun, au détour d'un des couloirs de l'hôpital ou au café du cinquième étage.

.

Pas mal de temps c'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait choisi de faire de la psychomagie son métier. Ses débuts avaient été difficiles. A la faculté, les professeurs le regardaient d'un sale œil et quand aux autres étudiants, ils passaient leur temps à souligner l'ironie de sa situation : un ancien mangemort faisant de la psychologie.

Étant un étudiant exemplaire, il avait cependant rapidement fait taire les commérages et avait fini par décrocher un emploi à Sainte Mangouste, où les gens l'acceptaient et l'appréciaient. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché Draco de ressentir une gêne et une distance entre lui et le reste du personnel de l'hôpital. Si cela pouvait lui servir lors de ses rendez-vous professionnels, cela l'empêchait aussi de sortir avec ses collègues, le soir ou à l'heure du déjeuner. Une partie de lui avait toujours peur d'être rejeté et insulté. Et la marque sur son poignet qu'il voyait chaque matin en s'habillant ne l'aidait pas à surmonter ses craintes.

Mais depuis quelques temps, des améliorations se faisaient sentir. Il souriait plus et discutait régulièrement avec des psychomages ou des guérisseurs. Cela avait commencé le jour où Potter l'avait surpris en train d'hurler sur une patiente complètement cinglée. Ils avaient pris un café et s'étaient par la suite revus par intermittence. Leurs rencontres duraient rarement plus de quelques minutes, et ils ne faisaient qu'échanger des piques ou des banalités, mais cela rappelait à Draco leurs altercations d'adolescents, l'envie de cogner Potter en moins. A chaque fois, Draco se sentait vivant et repartait avec le cœur un peu plus léger.


	3. Pour tes souvenirs

**Pour tes souvenirs**

.

.

Titre : A contre-courant.

Auteur : Pumtreacle

Rating : T

Pairing : HPDM

Disclaimer : Tout à JRK, je lui vole son univers le temps de quelques instants.

.

.

Résumé : _Après son divorce et l'arrêt prématuré de sa carrière d'auror, Harry pensait avoir le temps de souffler. Mais sa vie prendra une direction inattendue, suite à l'hospitalisation de George et ses retrouvailles avec un certain psychomage blond au foutu caractère…_

_._

_._

Musique : **Agnes Obel** – Riverside / **McFly **- Memory Lane / **Pulp Fiction OST** – Jungle Boogie

.

.

**Note**** : ****ce chapitre ne présente pas un avancement dans l'histoire.**

**Voyez cela comme un petit tour dans la pensine de nos principaux protagonistes. Je désirais vous en révéler un peu plus sur George, pour que vous ayiez un aperçu de l'état dans lequel il était et ce qui l'a poussé à prendre la Goutte du Mort-Vivant.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****!ATTENTION ! ****

****Une personne a laissé une review en « guest » en me demandant si mon profil était lié à celui du pseudo MaeAmaryllis, sur lequel se trouvent aussi les trois premiers chapitres d'ACC. C'est en effet le cas puisqu'il s'agit de mon ancien profil. Je ne peux malheureusement plus y accéder. J'ai demandé de l'aide au staff de mais mes messages sont restés sans réponse. J'ai donc perdu tous mes textes enregistrés sur mon ancien compte et j'ai du créer ce compte là pour publier la suite (enfin réécrite!) de ma fic. J'avais à la base parlé de mon ancien compte sur mon profil mais j'ai tout de suite reçu des MP de personnes disant m'avoir lue avant et qu'elles ne me croyaient pas, que je n'étais qu'une « saloperie de fake » et plein d'autres commentaires aussi gentils. Cela m'a un peu ébranlée, surtout que j'ai créé Pumtreacle pour faire plaisir aux personnes qui me suivaient et rattraper mon retard d'un an sur ACC. J'avais donc supprimé tout rapport avec MaeAmaryllis de mon profil, histoire d'éviter d'autres engueulades insensées. Mais maintenant, je le dis clairement, donc vous êtes prévenus. Tout message qui, à l'inverse de ce « Guest », me parlerait de mon compte ou de moi d'une manière insultante me mettrait extrêmement en colère.****

****! ATTENTION !****

.

.

**Pour tes souvenirs...**

**__**_21 février 2001_

La campagne anglaise était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige, regroupant ainsi prés, chemins et champs en un unique lit blanc, dont l'étendue semblait infinie. Le Terrier était l'une des rares habitations du hameau semi-magique de Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule et il se dressait, seul, au milieu de ce paysage pâle et majestueux. Tout était calme, et la fumée sortant de la cheminée était le seul signe de vie à un mile à la ronde.

A l'intérieur de l'étrange bicoque, se tenait une femme rondelette qui était affairée à confectionner un pull en grosse laine verte, avec pour seul motif un F blanc qui prenait presque tout l'avant du vêtement. Tout en se concentrant sur son ouvrage, elle fredonnait les paroles d'une chanson à la mode, et dont quelques brides parvenaient depuis la cuisine. Mais elle s'arrêtait régulièrement pour souffler sur une mèche rousse qui s'était échappée de son chignon et lui tombait devant les yeux.

Un bruit de cavalcade dans l'escalier la fit sursauter. Bientôt apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte un jeune homme ayant les même cheveux roux et des yeux noisette. Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la cheminée et pris le pull entre ses mains.

- « Par le caleçon de Merlin, tu es _encore _en train de coudre ce truc ! Mais quand arrêteras-tu, maman ? », s'exclama-t-il avec force. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour ajouter quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Un bruit de couvercle suivi d'un juron sonore retentit. Un instant plus tard, il réapparu dans le salon.

- « Maman ! Mais tu plaisantes, là ! Tu ne vas pas nous refaire le coup du Pudding Explosif (1) cette année encore. Ce truc est immonde. Qu'on le garde pour les indésirables ou quand _Fleurk _vient à la maison passe encore, mais devoir se le farcir à chaque foutu repas de Noël, c'est trop ! »

- « Change de ton tout de suite, jeune homme ! », gronda Molly Weasley en abandonnant son ouvrage sur le sol et se levant pour faire face à son fils. « Tu ne passes pas plus de trois ou quatre fois par an à la maison et quand tu daignes enfin nous honorer de ta présence, c'est simplement pour tout critiquer. Mais quand donc cesseras-tu ces jérémiades, George ? » Elle s'arrêta un court instant pour reprendre son souffle. « De plus, ton frère adorait ce plat... », termina-t-elle d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

- « En fait, Freddy détestait ça. On avait créé ce pudding pour se venger, parce qu'il t'en voulait d'avoir refusé d'inviter Rebecca Brown... » George s'interrompit et s'assit sur le canapé. La tête en arrière et les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il se laissa envahir par les souvenirs...

Fred avait eu le béguin pour Brown, une Serdaigle qui était comme eux en troisième année à Poudlard. Après plusieurs mois durant lesquels les deux frères avaient du ruser pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille, Fred avait voulu l'inviter à sa fête d'anniversaire- « pour faire comme un rencard » avait-il dit. Mais Molly avait invité cousins, oncles et tantes à la fête, décidant que cela serait une grande réunion de famille et non un regroupement de garnements qui ne savaient pas se tenir correctement. Outré, Fred avait alors inventé ce plat pour se venger.

En plus de l'habituelle graisse de rognons de bœuf, le pudding était fourré de rondelles de citrouille et de chenille grillée, d'yeux de crapauds des marais, de chair de scarabée, et de panse de brebis farcie. L'ensemble était arrosé d'une sauce marmite (2) et décoré avec des feuilles d'ortie et des zestes de cactus. Le résultat était tout simplement infect, mais les invités avaient avalé jusqu'à la dernière miette se trouvant dans leur assiette. Et pour cause, George (le plus doué en sortilèges des deux), avait lancé un sort sur le pudding qui obligeait quiconque en mangeait à terminer sa part.

Si cette farce leur avait valu de devoir nettoyer le grenier sans faire appel à la magie, c'était par la suite devenu une tradition familiale. Lorsqu'une vieille tante grincheuse ou un cadre ennuyeux du ministère venait dîner au Terrier, les jumeaux passaient derrière les fourneaux.

Au fil des années, quelques « arrangements » avaient été apportés à la recette, pour célébrer la venue d'individus particulièrement détestés par Molly. Ainsi, elle s'amusait de temps à autres à creuser le cœur du pudding et à le remplir de jelly à la mélasse. Fleur Delacour en avait fait l'expérience lors de sa première rencontre officielle avec ses futurs beaux-parents. Curieusement, elle s'était retrouvée avec une éruption de pustules sur langue le lendemain matin, et malgré les réfutations continues de Bill, elle était persuadée que cela n'était pas sans rapport avec le repas de la veille. Ses immondes boursouflures explosant, elle avait du consulter en urgence un médicomage.

De cet épisode, les Weasley avaient surtout retenu le caractère explosif des abcès. Ainsi était né le _Pudding Explosif._

_- _« Tu dois le laisser partir, maman », dit George, d'un ton sec et déterminé. Il se redressa tout en jetant à sa mère un regard fatigué. « Fred ne reviendra pas. Il ne mettra jamais ce pull, qui finira par pourrir dans mon armoire avec ceux des années précédentes. Il ne mangera pas ce pudding ni ne s'étouffera de rire parce que tante Muriel aura le teint verdâtre dès la première bouchée. Et il ne se servira jamais plus de son lit ou de son bureau alors il serait grand temps de balancer ses affaires, tout ça nous encombre. »

Molly regarda son fils comme si son oreille venait de repousser.

- « Comment peux-tu abandonner ton frère ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Il ne mourra vraiment que le jour où nous cesserons de penser à lui. » Elle inspira une bouffée d'air avant de reprendre : « Imagine que son fantôme retrouve un jour le chemin de la maison et qu'il s'aperçoive que nous avons continué notre vie sans l'attendre... »

- « Cela n'arrive pas », trancha son fils. « D'une part, parce qu'un fantôme reste attaché au lieu où est mort, et ensuite parce qu'il a quitté le monde des vivants. Tu le sais au fond de toi, et c'est pour ça que tu t'accroches aussi désespérément à son souvenir : il est impossible de le ramener. »

Il se leva et quitta la pièce d'un pas lent, se forçant à ne pas faire marche arrière pour calmer les sanglots de sa mère. Arrivé à l'entrée de la maison, il pris le temps d'enfiler bonnet, écharpe et manteau, avant de sortir. Il fit quelques pas et cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la forte lumière du soleil qui se réfléchissait sur la neige. Le froid était mordant et il porta les mains à ses poches pour en sortir une paire de gros gants violets. Il resta là, balayant l'horizon de son regard sombre. Il pourrait rendre une petite visite aux Lovegood ou aux Diggory, les deux familles n'habitant qu'à deux miles de là, il serait vite arrivé. Mais même si cela lui changerait les idées, George s'aperçut qu'il ne désirait que se poser près de sa fenêtre, pour admirer Londres recouverte de son manteau de neige. Fermant les yeux, il transplana.

.

.

_29 mai 2001_

_Jungle Boogie  
>Get Boogie<br>Jungle Boogie  
>Let Me Jump In<br>Jungle Boogie  
>Down With The Boogie<br>Get Down, Get Down, Jungle Boogie, Get Down, Get Down_

La radio n'en finissait pas de vomir ces stupides paroles, en un rythme saccadé. Agacé, George, détourna son attention de ses notes pour fusiller du regard l'appareil et le sale morveux qui gesticulait comme un zouave et tapait du mot pour appuyer chaque mot prononcé, l'empêchant ainsi de travailler correctement et ruinant un peu plus son self-control à chaque minute qui passait. Comme un enfant d'à peine trois ans pouvait-il avoir autant d'énergie ?

- « Junior, fais un peu moins de bruit, s'il-te-plait. Tout ce tapage me déconcentre et m'empêche de travailler. »

Le garçon ne changea pas d'attitude d'un iota. L'avait-il seulement écouté ? Soupirant, George pris sa plume et essaya de se remettre au boulot.

- « Une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges correctement préparée est composée de scarabées pilés, de racines de gingembre coupées et de bile de tatou. Elle permet au sorcier qui la boit de se sentir plus confiant et apte à la réflexion. « _Tch Tch AH_. »

.

**Expérience n°1** :

Ingrédients : _« Ah tchk tchk UH » _ajouter trois gouttes de salamandre à la préparation.

Effet désiré : utilisé principalement pour la fabrication de potions de force, ce sang apportera à la préparation vivacité et tonicité. _« Grrrrrblb AH »_

Observations après un test sur un sorcier : Accélération de la respiration, pupilles légèrement dilatées _« OUH AH OUH EH » _et un vif désir de réaliser des projets.

→ + : le sujet est plus réactif et créatif qu'avec une basique potion d'Aiguise-Méninges.

→ - : certaines difficultés à gérer les projets un par un et discrétion à améliorer. Rajouter de la poudre d'hellébore pour un effet calmant. »

_« JUNGLE BOOGIE, yeaaah. »_

_._

George posa rageusement sa plume se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'immonde machine qui passait en boucle les mêmes braillements depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il appuya sur un bouton et ne pu cacher sa satisfaction lorsque le calme revient enfin dans la pièce.

- « Par les couilles de Merlin, tu es vraiment insupportable. Ne peux-tu donc pas cesser de gesticuler, juste deux minutes ?! »

Le petit garnement s'arrêta immédiatement et regarda son père d'un air craintif.

- « Tous les d'après-midi c'est la même chose ! Tu sautes, cours et cries partout dans le salon en faisant un boucan indescriptible. J'en ai plus qu'assez. ASSEZ, tu comprends ?! Tu es donc peu civilisé au point de ne pas être capable d'être calme deux _putains_ de minutes ? Pourquoi pleurnicher à chaque Noël et anniversaire pour qu'on t'achète des minis-balais, des cartes enchantées ou des cubes sauteurs si au final tu ne t'en sers jamais et que tu préfères gesticuler encore plus que nos nains de jardin ?! »

George essaya de calmer sa respiration saccadée, tout en lançant un regard méchant à son fils dont les yeux se faisaient larmoyants.

- « Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Junior. A chaque fois que tu fais une bêtise, tu pleures pour nous amadouer et dès que tu as réussi à nous calmer, tu recommences à faire n'importe quoi. Cette fois, ça ne marchera pas, j'ai vraiment marre que tu agisses comme un petit merdeux... »

- « GEORGE. »

Père et fils sursautèrent en entendant le cri indigné d'Angelina. Celle-ci se tenait debout à l'entrée du salon, ses sacs de courses dans les mains et regardant la scène d'un air halluciné. Clignant des yeux, elle lâcha tous ses achats et les rejoignit en deux-trois enjambées, avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras et de s'éloigner de son mari.

- « Comment oses-tu crier de cette manière manière sur Fred ? Non, ne grimace pas, son nom est _Fred _et pas gamin ou Junior. Ton nom est George, pas Fred, donc il est ridicule de l'appeler Junior. »

- « Ce qui est surtout ridicule, c'est que tu aies voulu lui donner le nom de ton ex. », répliqua George. « Il est évident que tu aurais préféré l'épouser à ma place. Tu confonds nos prénoms et tu prononces le sien dans ton sommeil. Alors, qui est le plus ridicule ? Toi qui n'arrive pas à l'oublier ou moi qui agis comme si c'était le fils de Fred et non le mien ? C'est ce que tu voudrais pourtant. »

- « Cela suffit. », dit la jeune femme d'une voix basse et lasse. « Crois ce que tu veux. Mais cela n'excuse en rien ton comportement envers ton fils. C'est normal qu'il ait besoin de se dépenser, il a trois ans ! Tu étais pareil au même âge, et aussi bien des années plus tard. Alors, ne passe pas tes nerfs sur lui. Cela fait des mois que tout le monde supporte des sautes d'humeur et tes critiques incessantes, il faut que cela cesse. »

George ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le regard farouche de sa femme l'incita à garder le silence.

- « Tu es impossible et tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler. Je ne veux pas que Fred subisse ta mauvaise humeur jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à faire le deuil de ton frère. Prends tes affaires et pars. Ne reviens pas tant que tu n'auras pas fait le point sur toi-même et que tu seras prêt à aller de l'avant. »

Serrant son fils dans ses bras, Angelina sortit de la pièce pour aller ranger ses courses dans la cuisine. Resté seul, George se tourna vers la fenêtre et soupira. La pluie commençait à tomber et il lui sembla que c'était le signe annonciateur de moments difficiles à passer...

.

.

.

_15 mai 2005_

L'ambiance feutrée régnant dans le bureau fut brisée par un bruit sourd, suivi d'un bruit strident.

.

« **Isabella Louise Phillips**. […] Essaye de séduire tous les hommes qui croisent son chemin. […] harcèlement […] Sa magie réagit en fonction des sentiments qu'elle ressent […] prisonnier […] attaché au lit de Miss Phillips durant sept jours. »

.

Draco Malfoy cessa de feuilleter le dossier de sa future patiente. La suite ne semblait être qu'une accumulation de détails sordides sur la vie affective de cette dernière. Deux coups furent frappés à la porte et il se redressa, après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour les recoiffer.

- « Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux femmes à la carrure imposante traînant une sorcière aux cheveu ébouriffés et au regard halluciné.

- « Non. Je... _Non_. Laissez-moi y retourner », supplia-t-elle. « Arrêtez, vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

Ses derniers mots se transformèrent en un sanglot et elle se laissa tomber au sol, gémissant et cachant son visage derrière ses mains.

- « Nous vous la confions, M. Malfoy. Soyez très prudent. Ne lui accordez pas trop d'attention , sinon elle s'attachera à vous et vous harcèlera, comme elle l'a fait avec son ancien psychomage. »

- « Je m'efforcerai de ne pas lui donner d'encouragements. », déclara Draco.

Une fois seuls, il s'installa plus confortablement et jeta un regard impassible à la masse gémissante au pied de son bureau.

- « Que diriez-vous de vous asseoir, Miss Phillips ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton calme. « Étant votre nouveau psychomage, vous allons nous voir souvent à l'avenir. Pour le bon déroulement de ces séances, il serait préférable de nous mettre dès à présent dans de bonnes conditions. »

La jeune femme sécha ses larmes et se releva, avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du bureau que lui désignait Draco. Tous deux se fixèrent en silence durant un long moment. Finalement, le psychomage pris la parole.

- « Parlez-moi de M. Revans. »

- « P... Pardon ? », bredouilla Miss Phillips.

- « Votre ancien psychomage. Parlez-moi de lui. »

- « Vous le voulez vraiment ? », demanda sa patiente, les yeux brillants. « D'habitude, on m'interdit de parler de lui et de raconter notre histoire. Les autres disent que j'invente tout, vous savez... »

- « Je me moque des autres », dit le blond d'un ton sec. « Je suis là pour écouter ce que vous avez à me dire et vous aidez du mieux que je le pourrai pour vous permettre de faire le tri parmi vos sentiments et de gagner en confiance pour que vous soyez apte à reprendre une vie normale. »

.

.

_24 juin 2005_

Draco venait de faire l'acquisition d'un magnifique canapé en peau de salamandre et l'avait installé dans son bureau. Il s'y reposait actuellement, profitant de sa 1/2h de pause entre deux patients. Ses pensées se firent rapidement plus confuses, et il s'endormit.

- « Hmm. »

Le sommeil le quittait peu à peu et il commençait à prendre conscience du poids sur ses jambes et du frottement répété au niveau de son entrejambe. Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il jeta un regard choqué à sa patiente qui avait ouvert son pantalon et approchait dangereusement sa bouche de son boxer. Il l'éjecta du canapé avant de se relever.

.

Harry sortit de la pièce en baillant. Ron et lui avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter des finances du magasin de farces et attrapes qu'ils géraient tous les deux depuis que George avait pris la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Cette occupation les passionnait et ils pouvaient passer des heures à parler de projets et de futures créations.

Fatigué, le brun marchait le long du couloir, plus par automatisme qu'en faisant réellement attention au chemin qu'il prenait. Tout son attention était focalisée sur son lit qu'il allait rejoindre une fois rentré chez lui. Soudain, une porte sur sa gauche s'ouvrit en grand et le fit sursauter.

- « Foutez-moi le camp ! », cria une voix masculine qui lui semblait familière. « Je ne veux plus _jamais_ vous revoir. Prenez un autre psychomage ou démerdez-vous toute seule, mais surtout, surtout, dégagez d'ici. TOUT DE SUITE ! », ajouta l'homme en voyant que sa patiente ne bougeait pas.

Une jeune sorcière apeurée passa devant Harry et s'éloigna en courant à moitié, tout en poussant des petits gémissements. Intrigué, le brun s'approcha et tomba nez à nez avec un homme, grand et habillé d'un costume noir moulant qui contrastait avec la pâleur de ses cheveux blonds. Il semblait particulièrement irrité et regardait furieusement un canapé situé à quelques mètres derrière lui.

- « Par Merlin... », murmura Harry. « Malfoy ?! »

Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna vivement pour lui faire face.

- « Potter ? Mais... Que diable fais-tu ici? »

- « J'étais venu rendre une petite visite à un ami. Je rentrais chez moi lorsque j'ai entendu ta voix mélodieuse... », lui répondit Harry avec un sourire insolent.

- « Toujours aussi crétin, à ce que je vois. », répliqua Draco.

- « Et toi toujours aussi sympa. Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois psychomage. », dit Harry après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à la plaque dorée accrochée à la porte de Malfoy. « Si tu traites tous tes patients comme cette pauvre fille, les affaires ne doivent pas bien marcher... Je suis surpris que tes supérieurs ne t'envoient pas croupir dans un vieil hôpital de Roumanie, pour te remplacer par quelqu'un de gentil et de compréhensif... », ajouta-t-il, avec un air faussement étonné.

Le blond secoua doucement la tête, un semblant de sourire se formant sur son visage.

- « Crétin. », se contenta-il de répondre.

- « Tu te répètes, Malfoy. Tu me déçois un peu, tu étais plus loquace dans mes souvenirs... »

- « Ferme-la, Potter. Tu commences déjà à me fatiguer et cela gâche le plaisir que j'ai à te revoir. »

Draco afficha un sourire satisfait en voyant que Potter le regardait fixement, choqué.

- « _Revelatum._ »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? », demanda le psychomage.

- « Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais bien Draco Malfoy et non pas un abruti ayant pris ta place pour je ne sais quelle raison. »

- « Tu es vraiment tordu, Potter », s'amusa Draco. « C'est bien moi et je pensais ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis un moment vu que tu n'honores plus les soirées du ministère de ta présence depuis quelques années. Enfin, je m'ennuyais justement en ces derniers temps, donc rien de mieux qu'un Potter pour me distraire... »

Ce dernier le regarda bizarrement.

- « Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est le plus tordu, Malfoy... »

- « Toi, assurément. Maintenant, que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un café ? J'ai un grand besoin de caféine pour me remettre du choc de l'assaut que je viens de subir. »

- « Va pour un café », dit Harry en ricanant doucement. Ils s'avancèrent alors dans le couloir et Harry se tourna vers l'autre homme, un grand sourire hypocrite plaqué sur le visage.

- « Ah, au fait, Malfoy... » Il attendit d'avoir la pleine attention du blond avant d'ajouter : «Ta braguette est ouverte. »

.

A suivre...

.

(1) - Il y aura dans cette fiction pas mal de références aux inventions des Weasley, mais le Pudding Explosif n'appartient pas à l'univers d'HP.

(2) - La marmite est assez célèbre chez les anglais, qui s'en font souvent des tartines au petit déjeuner ou au goûter. Deux conseils : tout d'abord, ne cherchez pas à en connaître la composition, et ensuite refusez poliment en invoquant un prétexte quelconque si on vous en propose.


	4. Pour ton éveil

**Pour ton éveil**

…...

Titre : A contre-courant.

Auteur : Pumtreacle

Rating : T (M par la suite)

Pairing : HPDM

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, je lui vole son univers le temps de quelques instants.

…...

Infos concernant ce chapitre :

- J'ai gardé le nom de Florean Fortescue (Florian Fortarôme dans la vf) car je compte utiliser son nom de famille par la suite, en me basant sur des faits tirés de l'univers d'HP, mais la vf ayant changé le nom du personnage, cela n'aurait plus aucun sens.

- Certains personnages, comme Lisa Turpin, sont tirés de l'univers d'HP. Leur caractère et leur description physique sont tirés des œuvres (films et livres) ainsi que des informations données par JKR dans ses interviews, ses dessins, et sur Pottermore.

- Les noms des membres de la famille Weasley utilisés dans ce chapitre correspondent à leur noms de naissances, il s'agit là de papiers officiels donc leurs surnoms n'ont pas leur place ici.

- Les décorations de la porte du magasin de farces et attrape, ainsi que le nom et la composition des glaces n'appartiennent pas à l'univers d'HP, je les ai créés pour les besoins de cette histoires.

…...

Musique : **Yiruma** – Kiss the rain.

…...

…...

**Pour ton éveil**

_4 juin 2006, 14h15_

Au fil des années, la boutique avait subi de nombreuses améliorations. Peu importe le nombre de fois où on y allait, l'endroit semblait toujours différent. Seule l'ambiance était la même qu'au premier jour, joyeuse et déjantée. Harry et Ron attachaient beaucoup d'importance à la décoration du magasin de farces et attrapes. L'endroit regorgeait de surprises et de trompe-l'œil, ce qui ne manquait pas de provoquer rires et stupeurs parmi les clients.

Les deux gérants étaient occupés à modifier l'entrée du magasin. Celle-ci était à l'origine représentée sous la forme d'un gigantesque sorcier roux, dont le ventre était la porte d'entrée, et qui soulevait son chapeau pour saluer les clients. Seule la porte, composée d'une multitude de petits carreaux violets, n'avait pas changé. Les clients avaient pris l'habitude d'être accueillis par un sorcier grognon au crâne dégarni, un troll aux pustules explosives ou même un esprit frappeur qui passait le temps en leur jouant toutes sortes de tours. Les deux plus célèbres étaient Maire, la sorcière de la St Valentin, qui chaque année vomissait des paillettes et des cœurs en chocolat sur les passants, et Eamon, un Leprechaun rondouillard, qui fêtait la St Patrick en s'amusant à lancer des gallions sur la rue pavée. Ces derniers étaient en réalité des pièces ensorcelées. L'enchantement durait un peu moins d'une heure et leur apparition créait toujours une belle pagaille sur le Chemin de Traverse, puisque tous les sorciers s'empressaient de les ramasser et de se précipiter dans les boutiques environnantes, pour effectuer le plus d'achats possibles dans le temps qui leur était imparti.

Harry regarda leur œuvre et sourit. Avec celle-là, le succès était garanti ! Pour représenter l'été qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver, Ron et lui avaient décidé de renouveler leur stock et de créer un personnage jusque là inconnu des sorciers. Ils avaient opté pour une Vélane aux cheveux blonds vénitiens. Elle se tenait assise sur une petite poutre, juste au dessus de la porte. Sa longue robe en soie bleue et quelque peu transparente ondulait au gré du vent et dégageait un doux parfum de fleurs. Remarquant deux sorciers qui s'approchaient, attirés par sa beauté, elle les salua en leur envoyant un baiser du bout des doigts.

- « Elle est merveilleuse. », dit Ron, rêveur. « Tu crois qu'Hermione accepterait de se déguiser en Vélane ? Je suis sûr qu'elle serait encore plus sexy... »

- « Hmm, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir pour qu'elle occasion tu voudrais qu'Hermione porte une telle tenue. », lui répondit Harry, légèrement moqueur.

Il ponctua ses paroles d'un mouvement souple du poignet, qui eu pour effet de rendre leur création entourée d'un halo lumineux. Il pris ensuite son ami par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la boutique, avant que celui-ci ne soit encore plus perturbé par les charmes de la Vélane. Tous deux contournèrent le comptoir à friandises situé près de la porte et avancèrent jusqu'à un large escalier de chêne au centre de la pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour saluer Verity, la jolie employée qui travaillait là depuis les débuts du magasin de farces et attrapes, et grimpèrent rapidement les marchent pour rejoindre leur bureau.

Ils venaient tout juste de s'installer autour d'une table ronde sur laquelle se mélangeaient factures, commandes et croquis, lorsqu'un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre entrouverte et se posa maladroitement en dérapant sur les papiers.

- « Coq, espèce d'abruti, tu vas tout salir ! », s'exclama le rouquin en tendant le bras pour attraper son animal. Mais celui-ci l'ignora superbement et s'approcha d'Harry.

- « Ca vient de Ste Mangouste. », dit-il à Ron, avant de décacheter l'enveloppe et de lire la missive à voix haute.

_Harry,_

_Nous avons testé ce matin la potion de Neville et Nott sur George. Il a mis un peu de temps à se réveiller et à comprendre où il était. Pour le moment, il ne fait pas vraiment attention au monde qui l'entoure mais je ne pense pas que cela soit très grave, il est juste un peu perdu et fatigué._

_J'aimerais le garder à l'hôpital durant encore quelques jours, pour m'assurer que son état de santé est stable._

_Je vais écrire aux Weasley pour les mettre au courant. Nous pensons qu'il est important de petit à petit élargir le droit de visite à sa famille et à ses proches, mais il serait préférable que tu sois le premier que George rencontre. Tu es son tuteur et ses dernières entrevues avec sa famille ont été difficiles à vivre pour lui, il est donc possible qu'il se braque s'il les revoit dès maintenant (enfin, dans l'hypothèse qu'il accepte déjà de les rencontrer)._

_Tu peux passer à partir de demain matin, _

_Ernie_

Contrairement à son habitude, Ernie ne lui avait pas envoyé un courrier officiel, en temps que guérisseur et son écriture était légèrement brouillonne, preuves qu'il lui avait écrit dans la hâte. Harry reposa la lettre et lança un regard désolé à son ami, qui soupira.

- « Au moins, il s'est enfin réveillé... » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Et puis... Ernie a raison. », dit-il d'un air sombre. « Maman était constamment en conflit avec lui durant les dernières semaines avant l'incident, et Papa n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de ne plus se prendre la tête et de retourner voir Angie pour se faire pardonner, donc il est fort probable que George aurait du mal à supporter leur présence dès son réveil. »

- « Je passerai à Ste Mangouste dès 9h, pour voir dans quel état est George. Il faut le ménager pour le moment, mais je vais quand même essayer de parler un peu avec lui, et je t'enverrai un hibou juste après pour te tenir informé », lui promis Harry.

- « Merci, vieux. Je suis content que George t'ai choisi et qu'on puisse compter sur toi pour nous aider avec ces histoires... »

…...

_5 juin 2006, 08h58_

Le ciel était noir et il semblait évident qu'une forte pluie allait s'abattre sur Londres d'une minute à l'autre. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, Harry pressa le pas et s'engouffra dans le vieux bâtiment de Purge & Pionce. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, il récupéra son badge de visiteur et se dirigea vers la chambre de George. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. George dormait-il encore ? Devait-il toquer ou bien entrer directement ? Trouvant son hésitation ridicule, le brun annonça sa présence de trois coups secs contre la porte, puis l'ouvrit. Il découvrit son ami assis contre le montant de son lit, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre.

- « Salut, Georgie. »

Le roux eut un léger sursaut. Depuis son réveil, il avait pris soin de ne pas ouvrir la bouche et d'ignorer les guérisseurs et médicomages qui s'étaient occupés de lui. Ces derniers semblaient croire que George allait faire une crise de colère ou de panique à un moment ou à un autre et lui parlaient comme s'il n'était qu'une petite chose fragile. Il restait donc dans un mutisme complet, refusant d'entrer dans le jeu de ces crétins, attendant un signe qui ferait bouger les choses et l'informerait sur son avenir. Incertain, il détourna son attention de la fenêtre et fit face à son visiteur. _Harry_. Celui-ci paraissait plus mûr et plus calme, mais avait toujours cette étincelle de gentillesse et de malice dans regard. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit.

- « Je viens de croiser deux médicomages, il paraît que tu leur la misère... », dit le brun, amusé. « Je comprends que la situation te dépasse un peu et que tout te semble nouveau et incertain, mais essaye au moins de prendre soin de toi et de ne pas refuser la nourriture qu'ils t'apportent ! », grogna-t-il.

Harry posa deux fioles sur la table de nuit et les désigna du doigt.

- « Tiens, bois ça. Ernie m'a dit que c'était pour éviter que tu souffres à cause de tes muscles qui travaillent trop tout à coup, et pour faciliter ton élocution. »

George but d'une traite les deux breuvages et ouvrit pour remercier Harry mais il n'en sortit qu'un borborygme étranglé.

- « M...Mer...ci. », réussit-il finalement à articuler.

- « De rien. », répondit machinalement Harry, le front plissé et regardant George avec une certaine inquiétude. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et porta la main à sa poche pour en sortir une petite pile de dessins et de documents. « Tiens. Je t'ai apporté quelques dessins de nos dernières créations pour _Weasley, Farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux_. N'hésite pas à les regarder si tu t'ennuies. » Il balança les feuilles sur le lit avant de continuer : « On a de plus en plus de succès, on pense même à agrandir la boutique, ainsi que celle de Pré-au-lard. Et attends de voir l'entrée qu'on a créée hier... Une superbe Vélane qui séduit les clients comme un morceau de viande attirerait un hippogriffe. Elle fait beaucoup d'effet à Ron, il voudrait même qu'Hermione se déguise en Vélane pour leurs jeux sexuels. »

George le regarda d'un air ahuri.

- « C... C'est quoi ce délire ? », lui demanda-t-il une voix éraillée. « Tu débarques et...tu me parles d...de la vie sexuelle de mon frère ?! »

- « Je pensais juste te donner les nouvelles les plus importantes de ces dernières semaines. », répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

George émit un bruit bizarre, riant et toussant en même temps.

- « Il...a l'air d'a...d'aller bien. »

Le brun répondit par un petit sourire et fit mine de s'intéresser au paysage. George resta un moment silencieux.

- « Et.. Comment vont... » George ne continua pas sa phrase, hésitant à aborder ce sujet sensible qu'était sa famille. Harry, qui en réalité avait sorti des banalités pour que le roux parle de lui-même de ses proches, le regarda en souriant.

- « Ils vont tous plutôt bien. », l'informa-t-il d'une voix douce. « Ginny est assez occupée avec les Harpies de Holyhead, et de reste de la famille est aux petits soins pour Hermione. Ron et elle attendent une petite fille, Rose. Elle devrait arriver très bientôt donc tout le monde s'active pour régler les derniers préparatifs. » Harry fit une courte pause. « J'ai vu Angelina et Junior il y a quelques jours. », ajouta-t-il. « Ils venaient déposer d'anciennes affaires de bébé pour Rose.»

George eut le sentiment d'avoir une boule dans la gorge et fut incapable de répondre quoi que soit. Harry se pencha légèrement et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- « Ecoute, je ne veux pas te brusquer alors que tu viens de te réveiller et que tu dois être foutrement paumé mais il faut que tu saches qu'Ernie va informer tout le monde de ton réveil. Je suis pour le moment encore la seule personne à pouvoir te rendre visite et je sais que c'est ce que tu souhaitais mais ta famille a besoin de toi, et...je pense que c'est réciproque. », déclara-t-il d'un ton hsitant. « Ne te focalise pas sur vos difficultés passées. Ils t'aiment et feront leur possible pour t'entourer et que tu ailles mieux. Alors pense-y et laisse les venir à toi petit à petit, ok ? »

Il se redressa, ramassa les papiers éparpillés sur le lit et les déposa sur la table de nuit, après avoir récupéré les fioles de potions.

- « Bon, je te laisse te reposer. Je vais me renseigner auprès de tes guérisseurs pour savoir comment va se passer ta rééducation physique et je vais prendre contact avec un psychomage. C'est une procédure obligatoire pour que tu puisses sortir de Ste Mangouste. », expliqua-il en voyant George se tendre légèrement à mention d'un psychomage.

- « M... Merci, Harry », dit le roux à voix basse alors que celui-ci commençait à s'éloigner. « Pour tout. »

- « Je t'en prie. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, parle en à tes guérisseurs, ils me transmettront le message. »

_05 juin 2006_

Harry marchait rapidement, zigzaguant entre les passants, sa main droite triturant nerveusement le sac qu'il portait. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour _et admira la boutique, songeur.

La glacerie avait été abandonnée durant presque dix ans. Son propriétaire, Florean Forescue, était un vieil homme sympathique et sa mystérieuse disparition en 1996 avait attristé tout le monde. Détruite durant la guerre, la boutique était restée en ruine durant plusieurs années, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un se décide à la reprendre. C'était Lisa Turpin, une élève de Serdaigle qui était à Poudlard en même temps que Harry, qui avait choisi de faire revivre le lieu. Ses parents et elle avait fuit la guerre, l'empêchant de terminer ses années à Poudlard, mais la jeune femme était de retour en Angleterre depuis trois ans et avait repris la boutique deux ans plus tard. Le nom et l'apparence de la glacerie étaient les mêmes qu'à l'époque de Florean Fortescue, en hommage à ce dernier.

Harry sortit de sa rêverie et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la vitrine pour vérifier son apparence. Puis, il entra et s'avança vers une table dans un coin de la petite boutique.

- « Bonjour, Malfoy. », dit-il en s'asseyant.

Le blond leva la tête de son journal et lui lança une regard ennuyé.

- « Tu es en retard, Potter. »

- « En effet, j'avais quelque chose à terminer avant de venir. »

- « Et tu n'as même pas la décence de t'excuser », fit remarquer Draco, les yeux plissés. « Les Griffondors n'ont décidément aucune éducation. »

- « Mon impolitesse n'est que le reflet de la tienne. », répliqua Harry avec un léger sourire. « Tu n'as pas répondu à mon salut et je n'ai eu le droit qu'à tes critiques. », précisa-t-il en voyant le blond hausser un sourcil.

- « ... »

- « Et bien... Draco Malfoy qui ne trouve rien à répondre. C'est une première... », s'exclama le brun avec amusement.

- « Cette conversation ridicule ne valait pas la peine d'être continuée. », expliqua Draco en prenant un air détaché, ce qui déclencha le rire son interlocuteur.

- « Je suppose que tu n'as pas tout à fait tord. », reconnu Harry. « De plus », ajouta-t-il, « nous avons passé l'âge de tous ces enfantillages et je t'ai demandé de venir pour te parler d'un sujet des plus sérieux. »

- « Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus incroyable... », nota Draco en faisant mine de réfléchir. « Que tu reconnaisses que j'ai raison ou que tu te penses assez intelligent pour avoir et comprendre une discussion sérieuse. »

Harry secoua la tête mais regarda le blond avec indulgence.

- « Il faut toujours que tu aies le dernier mot... »

- « Avec toi, toujours », confirma-t-il avec un grand sourire. « Maintenant, choisis donc un dessert, je te l'offre. Et tu pourras ensuite me parler de cette affaire. »

- « Il est hors de question que tu m'offres quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui, Malfoy. », répliqua le brun.

Et avant que Draco n'ai pu manifester son étonnement, il se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait la propriétaire, absorbée par la lecture d'une lettre longue d'au moins un mètre de parchemin.

- « Salut, Lisa. Comment vas-tu ? », lui demanda-t-il.

- « Oh, bonjour, Harry. », dit la jeune femme en levant les yeux de son courrier. « Je te prie de m'excuser, j'étais tellement concentrée sur ma lecture que je ne t'ai même pas vu arriver. »

- « Aucun problème », la rassura le brun. « J'étais en train de discuter avec un ami. », ajouta-t-il en désignant Malfoy d'un mouvement de tête.

- « Vous semblez plus proches ces derniers temps », remarqua Lisa en souriant. « On vous voit souvent ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

- « Hmm, oui, il a beau être un Serpentard, Draco devient de plus en plus fréquentable au fil des années », affirma Harry. « Nous avons tous les deux grandi et avons appris à apprécier la présence de l'autre, même s'il nous arrive encore de nous chamailler, plus par amusement qu'autre chose. »

Remarquant le sourire amusé de Lisa, Harry se racla la gorge.

- « Enfin bref, assez parlé de lui. Que nous conseilles-tu comme glace ? »

Lisa replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle fouilla la pièce du regard puis attrapa une carte colorée qui se trouvait au bout du comptoir.

- « Tiens », dit-elle en la tendant à Harry. « Elle a été imprimée la semaine dernière, il y a tous les assortiments et les dernières nouveautés. La _Crystal Celtic_ et _Pumtreacle_ ont beaucoup de succès en ce moment. »

Le brun prit la carte en la remerciant et retourna à sa table.

- « Voilà la carte, regarde ce qui te tente. Il paraît que la _Crystal Celtic_ et _Pumtreacle_ font fureur. »

- « Pum-quoi ? », demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil.

- « _Pumtreacle_. Si on en croit la carte, il s'agit d'un dessert à base de citrouille, de romarin, de carotte et de mélasse. Mais tu peux aussi choisir des parfums plus communs. », précisa Harry en voyant Draco rouler des yeux.

Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes, durant lesquelles Draco avait pesté contre les mélanges de parfums bizarres de la glacerie -étranges même pour des sorciers, les deux hommes avaient enfin pu passer leur commande : jasmin et citron vert pour Draco et _Crystal Celtic _(Firewhisky, feuilles de menthe cristallisées, pétales de genêt et rondelle de citron) pour Harry.

- « Bon. », dit ce dernier, « Maintenant que nous sommes _enfin_ prêts à discuter, je pense que la première chose qu'il faut que tu saches est que j'aimerais que tu suives quelqu'un. Comme psychomage. », ajouta Harry en voyant Draco froncer les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas directement pris rendez-vous à ton bureau parce que je voulais être le plus discret possible. La situation est délicate et j'aimerais éviter qu'on me voit et que les journalistes soient au courant. »

Le blond l'écouta attentivement, puis lui demanda après un instant de réflexion :

- « Est-ce que tu peux me donner l'identité de la personne concernée ? Et pourquoi désires-tu que je sois son psychomage ? Si la situation est si délicate, même si je suis maintenant relativement bien intégré à la communauté sorcière, il vaudrait peut-être mieux éviter que les journalistes vous associent à ce que les gens se rappellent être un ancien mangemort... »

Le sujet de la réhabilitation de Draco était sensible et les deux hommes n'en parlaient que peu souvent. C'est pourquoi Harry fit attention aux mots qu'il utilisa pour lui répondre.

- « Certains peuvent avoir encore quelques doutes à ton sujet, c'est vrai. Et les journalistes n'hésiteront pas à utiliser ton passé s'ils pensent que cela peut leur faire vendre plus de journaux. Mais le monde sorcier t'as vu évoluer, Draco. Tout ce qui a été révélé durant l'enquête sur toi et ta famille après la guerre a permis aux gens de comprendre que tu étais jeune à ce moment là, et que toi aussi tu avais souffert de la guerre. » Harry s'arrêta un instant en voyant le visage se fermer à l'évocation de ces sombres années. Il reprit néanmoins. « Cependant, tu as su, durant tes études et par la suite en tant que psychomage, montrer aux sorciers que tu méritais une seconde chance et qu'on te juge sur l'homme que tu es maintenant. La guerre a laissé son empreinte sur nous tous, mais tu as réussi à dépasser cela et à te réintégrer à notre communauté. Tu es un psychomage reconnu maintenant, les gens n'ont plus peur de toi et ils te font confiance pour les aider à résoudre leurs problèmes personnels. Ce n'est pas rien. Alors ne te prends pas la tête parce que quelques trous du cul pensent avoir le droit de te critiquer alors qu'ils ne te connaissent pas et n'ont pas vu les épreuves que tu as subies durant la guerre. Tu es bien au dessus d'eux. »

Draco le regarda un moment sans rien dire. Mais ce silence ne perturba nullement Harry, qui vit bien que ses paroles avaient touché l'ancien Serpentard bien plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer. Celui-ci le surprit pourtant lorsqu'il pris la parole.

- « Je te remercie, Potter. Vraiment. », dit-il à voix basse en prenant une cuillerée de son dessert. « Et si tu penses que je conviendrai, en tant que Draco Malfoy et en tant que psychomage, alors j'accepte de t'aider. »

- « Parfait. », lui répondit le brun, en entamant lui aussi sa glace. « Je pense que tu es un psychomage de qualité donc cela me rassure de savoir que tu acceptes. »

Il fit un mouvement souple du poignet et un dossier épais apparu sur la table. Sur la couverture du dossier se croisaient une baguette magique et un os.

- « Sainte Mangouste ? », s'étonna le blond. « Tu veux que je rencontre un patient de l'hôpital ? »

- « En effet. Il s'agit... Il s'agit d'un patient que tu connais. », expliqua Harry d'un ton hésitant. « Ouvre le dossier, tu comprendras. »

Draco s'exécuta et eut un sursaut en lisant la première page.

**NOM ET PRENOM(S)** : WEASLEY, George

**DATE ET LIEU DE NAISSANCE** : 1er avril 1978, Loutry Ste Chaspoule (Devon)

**STATUT **: Sang-pur

**FAMILLE **:

WEASLEY, Arthur (Père)

WEASLEY (née PREWETT), Molly (Mère)

WEASLEY, William, Arthur, (frère)

WEASLEY, Charles (frère)

WEASLEY, Perceval, Ignatius (frère)

WEASLEY, Fred (frère) – décédé.

WEASLEY, Ronald, Bilius (frère)

WEASLEY, Ginevra, Molly (soeur)

WEASLEY (née JOHNSON), Angelina (femme)

WEASLEY, Fred II (fils)

**RESPONSABLE LEGAL** : POTTER, Harry, James.

(Suite à la demande de M. WEASLEY peu de temps avant sa prise en charge dans notre hôpital, et en lien avec la demande de tutelle de M. POTTER au près du Département de la Justice Magique, cf. document n°2001-0128.)

**CAUSE DE L'HOSPITALISATION** : Prise d'une potion (Goutte du Mort-Vivant) en trop forte quantité, entraînant par la suite le coma de M. WEASLEY, George.

**GUERISSEURS ET MEDICOMAGES** :

- GURISSEUR REFERENT : WEASLEY (née GRANGER), Hermione, Jean.

- GUERISSEUR REMPLACENT : MACMILLAN, Ernest.

- MEDICOMAGE REFERENT : Bones, Susan.

Draco arrêta sa lecture et regarda Harry d'un air neutre.

- « Tu veux que je m'occupe de Weasley ? Comment ? »

- « Si tu fais allusion à son coma, et bien sache que George s'est réveillé. Ernie m'a envoyé un courrier à ce sujet hier soir et j'ai pu voir George ce matin. »

- « Et ? », demanda Draco, curieux. « Comment a-t-il réagi ? »

- « Hmm, pas trop mal. Il eu l'air un peu paumé et choqué quand j'ai parlé de la vie sexuelle de Ron mais sinon ça allait. »

- « S'il-te-plait, dis-moi que c'est une blague et que tu n'as pas réellement parlé de ça à un mec qui vient de se réveiller après une sieste de plusieurs années... », soupira Draco, en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- « C'était juste pour briser la glace. », répliqua Harry d'un un air innocent.

Malfoy marmonna bien quelque chose à propos de griffondor stupide à l'humour douteux mais il n'y fit pas attention.

- « Bien », dit-il en se levant. « Je te laisse son dossier médical. Si tu as besoin d'infos, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou ou à passer à la maison. »

Draco acquiesça et se leva à son tour.

- « Très bien. Je vais y jeter un coup d'œil et essayer de trouver un créneau de libre en fin de semaine pour avoir une première approche avec Weasley. »

- « Ok. Merci pour tout, Draco », lui dit Harry. « Reste ici deux minutes, je reviens. », ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

Draco le regarda payer leurs consommations et demander un papier à Turpin. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, sembla réfléchir un instant puis se mit à écrire sur le parchemin. Il revient ensuite rapidement à leur table, plaça le papier dans le sac qu'il portait à son arrivée et le lui tendit. Draco le prit, un peu perdu et jeta à Harry un regard interrogateur.

- « C'est pour toi. », lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « A plus, Malfoy ! »

Le blond se rassit sur sa chaise et ouvrit le sac pour lire le mot que lui avait laissé Potter.

_Rien de tel qu'une bonne glace pour passer un agréable moment, mais en un jour comme celui-ci, il me semble qu'il est plutôt d'usage de déguster un gâteau; je t'offre donc celui-ci._

_Ne mange pas tout d'un coup, il paraît qu'on prend plus facilement du poids en vieillissant._

_Joyeux anniversaire, Draco._

_Harry_

Lorsque que Draco souleva le carton protégeant le gâteau, il ne sut s'il devait éclater de rire ou maudire Potter sur dix générations. Finalement, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en regardant la jolie petite fouine en sucre qui trônait sur le gâteau.

.

.

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre, la suite la semaine prochaine !

Je rappelle que je suis toujours à la recherche d'un ou d'une bêta. Je sais que cela prend du temps et que cela peut paraître contraignant, mais cela m'aiderait beaucoup. S'il le faut, une simple correction orthographique me suffirait, avec d'éventuelles remarques si un passage est à retravailler.

Envoyez-moi un MP si vous avez pitié de moi et que vous vous décidez à être mon elfe de maison perso et non rémunéré (A bas la S.A.L.E !) - just kidding, of course.


	5. Pour tout recommencer

**Pour tout oublier et recommencer**

.  
>.<p>

.

Titre : A contre courant ou ACC pour les intimes.

Auteur : Pumtreacle.

Rating : T pour le moment, M par la suite.

Pairing : HPDM.

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, je ne fais que m'inspirer de son univers.  
>.<p>

.  
>.<p>

**Note** : **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court.**

**Dedans seront alternés des moments du présent et du passé des personnages, ce qui vous permettra d'en apprendre plus sur eux, et de découvrir de nouveaux points de vue.**  
>.<p>

.

Musique : **Alexandre Desplat** – The Resurrection Stone / **The Piano Guys** – Lord of the Rings / **Woodkid **– Run Boy Run.

.  
>.<p>

.

**Pour tout oublier et recommencer**

.

.

.

_12 juin 2006, 15h06_ _– **George, temps présent.**_

Au lieu de commencer notre premier rendez-vous, Malfoy m'a laissé seul un moment dans son bureau, pour parler à Harry. J'avance laborieusement dans la pièce, poussant sur les roues de mon fauteuil, ce qui déclenche une vive douleur dans mes bras dont les muscles ont fondu ces dernières années. Las, je grimace et me laisse aller contre le dossier. Je profite de ce moment de tranquillité pour observer mon environnement.

Le bureau de Malfoy est plutôt spacieux et lumineux. D'après mes souvenirs, c'était un mec assez froid et hautain mais cette pièce semble étrangement chaleureuse. Les murs pourpres, les tapis persans et la grande cheminée en pierre me rappellent Poudlard. Le canapé près de l'entrée semble confortable et la baie vitrée au fond de la pièce permet d'admirer un factice mais très beau paysage de campagne, semblable à ceux que l'on trouve près du Terrier. Tout est calme. Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, je me sens bien, mais l'ironie voulant que cela m'arrive alors que je me trouve dans le bureau de mon futur psy. Le dit psychomage me sort de mes pensées en entrant dans la pièce. Il s'avance jusqu'à moi et déplace mon fauteuil pour que je me retrouve en face de son bureau. Il s'installe à son tour puis m'étudie du regard un long moment.

- « Désirez-vous commencer cette séance en abordant un sujet particulier, ? »

- « Tu me vouvoies et m'appelles « monsieur » parce que malgré le temps qui passe tu as toujours un Nimbus 2001 dans le cul ou bien c'est pour coller à ta nouvelle image de psychomage? »

Belle entrée en matière... Cacher mon malaise derrière une attaque n'est pas vraiment mon genre, mais maintenant que je suis face à un psychomage, que je connais de surcroît, l'ambiance de la pièce ne suffit plus vraiment à me calmer... Le seul point positif est que les potions apportées par Harry ces derniers jours m'ont permis de parler correctement, sans avoir l'impression de m'étrangler à chaque mot. J'ai donc l'air plus sûr de moi que je ne le suis réellement. Malfoy semble d'ailleurs un peu surpris et me regarde attentivement.

Finalement, il esquisse un sourire amusé et s'installe un peu plus confortablement.

- « Sûrement pas.», me dit-il. « Le Nimbus 2001 est dépassé depuis des années, et quitte à me foutre un balai dans le cul, autant que ça soit avec le dernier balai à la mode. » Il ajoute : « Plus sérieusement, M. Potter m'a engagé comme psychomage, j'agirai donc comme tel. »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que Harry t'a choisi pour être mon psychomage ? J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur toi, avant de commencer ces sessions. »

- « Cela ne regarde que lui. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir est qu'il me trouve compétent pour ce travail. Dites-moi, , », remarque-t-il, « vous semblez fort intéressé par ma personne. Contrairement à certains patients auxquels j'ai eu affaire, je doute que cela soit à cause de mon charme ravageur, j'en déduis donc que cela n'est qu'un moyen ridicule pour éviter de parler de vous-même... »

Ah, on dirait qu'en fin de compte Malfoy est toujours un bâtard qui appuie là où ça fait mal.

- « Pas du tout, j'étais simplement curieux. »

- « Je vois. », me répond Malfoy avec sourire entendu, avant de griffonner quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin. « J'aimerais que vous exprimiez ce que vous ressentez à propos de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Cela peut-être à propos de votre réveil, de votre environnement, de votre famille ou bien M. Potter, par exemple. »

Je le regarde un moment, avant de me décider à donner une réponse honnête, histoire de ne plus avoir à supporter son sourire horripilant et son air supérieur qui semblent me crier que quoi que je dise, il saura si je dis ou non la vérité.

- « Je crois surtout que je ne ressens plus grand chose. »

- « Vous serait-il possible de développer cette impression ? », me demande-t-il d'une voix adoucie. « Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de ressentir les choses? »

- « Je n'ai pas le sentiment d'en avoir envie ou besoin. », répliquai-je, un peu agacé. « J'ai dormi durant plusieurs années et pourtant la seule chose que je ressens en ce moment est une immense fatigue. Les gens m'ennuient, me traitent comme une personne faible et malade, mes journées sont longues et monotones. Bref, il n'y a rien d'intéressant ou qui pourrait me faire ressentir quoi que ce soit. »

- « Est-ce à cause de cette fatigue que vous avez refusé toute visite jusqu'à présent, exception faite de M. Potter ?

Je soupire lourdement. Je sens que cette conversion prend une direction qui ne me plaît que très moyennement. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça. Je ne veux plus me prendre la tête, je veux simplement oublier tous ces problèmes. Me rendormir. Ou m'éloigner et tout recommencer. Je le lui dis.

- « Je préfère éviter des entrevues qui ne manqueraient pas d'être conflictuelles. », lui dis-je. « Harry m'a toujours soutenu, même quand j'étais une vraie loque, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit responsable de moi. Les autres ne me comprennent pas et toute discussion est impossible ou alors se termine en engueulade. J'ai eu ma dose. Là, je veux juste reprendre des forces et oublier toutes ces conneries. »

- « Je vous remercie pour votre honnêteté. », me dit Malfoy. « Vous n'êtes de retour parmi nous que depuis peu de temps, et il est normal que vous cherchiez à éviter toute confrontation pour le moment. Cependant, que vous choisissiez de vous tourner vers vos proches ou que vous décidiez de vous tracer un nouveau chemin n'est pas ce qui importe le plus en ce moment. Vous vous apercevrez rapidement d'une chose : le monde a changé depuis le début de votre coma et quels que soient vos objectifs pour cette nouvelle période de votre vie, vous aurez besoin de connaître notre société telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui, et de quelle manière ont évolué les personnes qui la compose. Je vous propose donc d'agir par étapes. La première : en apprendre davantage sur votre environnement et sur les possibilités d'avenir qui s'offrent à vous. Pour notre prochain rendez-vous, j'aimerais que vous vous renseigniez quelque peu sur l'actualité de ces cinq dernières années. Choisissez un sujet qui vous intéresse, nous en parlerons. »

Je regarde d'un air ennuyé mon très cher psychomage. Des _devoirs_. Génial, vraiment... Soudain, Malfoy se lève, se met derrière moi et me conduit jusqu'à la porte. Je lui demande si le rendez-vous est déjà fini. Il me répond que oui, et qu'il a les informations qu'il désirait. J'aurais aimé en savoir plus mais Harry est en face du bureau, dans la salle d'attente, et Malfoy me laisse avec lui.

.

.

_20 septembre 2001, 07h46 – **Harry (passé).**_

- « Je voudrais qu'on se sépare. »

La phrase semble résonner dans notre grande cuisine. Je sens ma respiration qui s'accélère et je me retourne lentement vers elle, délaissant les œufs brouillés que j'étais en train de préparer. J'ouvre la bouche... et la referme. Je sens sens minable mais je ne sais absolument pas quoi répondre à ça. « Ok. » est ce qui me vient spontanément mais je crois que cela ne serait pas du meilleur effet. Ginny semble remarquer mon malaise et lève les yeux de sa tasse.

- « Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dis, Harry ? »

- « Oui, Gin. C'est juste... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. », avouai-je à voix basse.

- « Est-ce que cela te surprend ? », me demande-t-elle. Avant que je puisse lui répondre, elle ajoute : « Cela fait des mois qu'on ne fait plus rien ensemble juste tous les deux. Je vois bien que tu es distant et que ça ne va pas. Tu me parles peu, c'est à peine si tu me regardes ! Tu refuses les sorties que je te propose, ou alors tu sors seul, et tu m'apprends hier soir que tu ne veux plus être auror ! Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Harry ? »

Je sens ma gorge se nouer en voyant ses yeux se remplir de larmes. _Merde_. J'ai l'impression d'être un type lamentable. J'ai des amis et une femme géniale, une famille qui m'a accueilli officiellement comme membre -même si les Weasley m'ont toujours traité comme un des leurs, je fais des études intéressantes et j'ai de futurs collèges près à m'accueillir chaleureusement dès l'obtention de mon diplôme. On ne peut pas rêver mieux. Et en fait, c'est bien ça le problème, mais comment le faire comprendre à Ginny ?

Nerveux, je me détourne un instant pour arrêter les œufs, et je m'installe en face de ma femme. Je prends une grande inspiration et me lance.

- « Je n'ai pas été très heureux ces derniers temps, c'est vrai. J'ai bien conscience que mes doutes concernant mon avenir m'ont empêché d'être un mari attentif et attentionné. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je voyais une vie toute tracée devant moi et je me suis aperçu qu'elle ne me convenait pas, que j'avais fait de mauvais choix, croyant devoir suivre le chemin qu'on s'attendait que je prenne, en tant qu'Harry Potter. Et inconsciemment, j'ai aussi agit en fonction de mes besoins, de mon désir d'avoir une famille. »

Je vois Gin froncer les sourcils à la fin de ma phrase.

- « Je tiens énormément à toi et je ne veux pas que tu interprètes mal ce que je suis en train de te dire, mais je pense que nous nous sommes mariés bien trop tôt. Nous étions à peine majeurs, la guerre était tout juste terminée et nous voulions tellement passer à autre chose, vivre enfin notre vie, que nous avons tout précipité, sans prendre le temps de se connaître, dans un contexte sans guerre et où tu me verrais en tant que Harry et non comme Harry Potter. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir vécu que pour les autres, en tant qu'Élu, même après la guerre, en me forçant à oublier peu à peu l'homme que je suis réellement. »

Ginny renifle et s'essuie les yeux avec sa manche. Elle garde le silence avant de m'avouer qu'elle a elle aussi comprit qu'elle avait eu trop d'attentes par rapport à moi, et que pendant longtemps le garçon et le héros n'étaient pour elle qu'une seule personne. Elle s'était rendue compte par la suite que moi mais aussi Neville, Ron et tous les autres avaient agit d'une manière particulière, à cause de ce qu'on attendait de nous, du statut de chacun et du comportement que l'on avait été obligés d'avoir à cause de la guerre.

Nous nous expliquons encore quelques minutes, puis Gin se lève et vient se blottir contre moi. Je passe alors mes bras autour d'elle et enfouit mon nez dans ses cheveux, pour respirer son odeur familière.

- « Je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on se sépare, Harry », chuchote-t-elle contre mon torse. « J'ai peur de m'éloigner encore plus de toi, mais je pense que nous avons le droit d'être heureux et de vivre notre vie comme nous le souhaitons. Je refuse de souffrir et de te voir souffrir durant plusieurs années, parce que nous n'aurons pas eu le courage de nous séparer alors que nous savons que notre relation ne fonctionne plus. Je veux essayer de refaire ma vie et d'être pleinement heureuse... »

.

.

_25 décembre 2002, 20h18 – **Teddy (passé).**_

La cuisine est super jolie. Des minis bonhommes volent partout dans la pièce sur leur balais, en poussant des petits cris. Ils ont l'air trop cool et je me tortille un peu pour en attraper un. J'ai un peu frappé Harry en bougeant les bras et donc il me remet en place mais ses gestes sont doux. Il est toujours gentil avec moi. Je reste donc tranquillement sur ses genoux et je profite qu'il parle avec Tonton Ron pour piquer un petit toast au fromage dans le coin d'Harry. On mange ensemble tous les deux donc j'ai partagé l'assiette avec la part pour Harry dans un coin et la part pour moi dans un autre coin. Mais là il mange pas alors je mange à sa place, sinon c'est du gâchis. C'est lui qui m'a appris qu'on de devait pas jeter la nourriture, donc j'en profite.

Je regarde un peu tout le monde. On est beaucoup, y a tout le monde sauf Tonton George, bien sûr, et on parle et on rigole du coup c'est un peu n'importe quoi. Si Tonton Charlie n'était pas coincé à côté de sa maman qui le surveille, c'est sûr qu'il dirait que c'est un « gros bordel » et que c'est tout bruyant.

Je m'ennuie un peu et le dessert arrive pas tout de suite donc j'écoute Harry qui parle.

- « Je n'en reviens pas que Gin t'ait reproché de ne pas avoir parlé du magasin de farces et attrapes. Il n'y avait rien de concret, on avait juste parler de la possibilité que je vienne bosser avec toi si j'arrêtais réellement mes études... »

- « T'en fais pas pour ça, vieux. », lui dit Tonton Ron et je fronce les sourcils parce que c'est pas vrai, Harry est pas si vieux que ça. Je regarde sa tête pour trouver des rides mais on voit rien du tout. Et j'écoute ensuite, parce que Tonton il a ajouté « Je crois qu'elle juste un peu perturbée parce que cela va mieux faire un an que vous êtes officiellement divorcés. Même si elle déclare à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle est bien mieux sans toi, je pense que cette période fait remonter à la surface pas mal de souvenirs vous concernant et du coup elle ramène tous à votre histoire... »

- « Je comprends que ça soit dur pour elle. », dit Harry en soupirant et en me carressant un peu les cheveux, « Je repense aussi pas mal à notre divorce ces derniers temps, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour y faire allusion toutes les deux minutes et engueuler tout le monde... »

Je regarde Tonton Ron qui parle en agitant sa fourchette.

- « Pfff, c'est encore une de ses lubies mais bon, elle fait ça pour se protéger. Elle est triste que vous vous sépariez, même si elle veut aussi recommencer à zéro. Elle a du mal à accepter que si les choses ont mal tournées, c'est aussi de sa faute. Se plaindre et accuser les autres l'aide à oublier sa culpabilité. En plus, je pense qu'elle fait un peu le bilan de cette année et ce n'est pas brillant. Je l'ai entendu dire à maman la semaine dernière qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir réellement avancé, alors que toi, tu as des projets et tu as repris ta vie en mains... »

Harry rigole un peu.

- « Dis-donc, je te trouve vachement philosophe. Hermione déteins sur toi, tu parles comme elle ! »

J'arrête d'écouter, parce que les adultes parlent pas de trucs marrants et je m'ennuie un peu. Je regarde Ginny mais elle est trop loin, tout au bout de la table. C'est comme ça depuis que Harry il a dit qu'ils vivaient plus ensemble. Ils doivent se voir beaucoup quand même parce qu'on est toujours au Terrier. Enfin ils parlent pas trop. Parfois ils ont l'air un peu triste mais j'ai demandé à Harry s'il était content et il m'a dit « Oui, je suis heureux. Je vais pouvoir vivre ma vie et faire plein de trucs cools avec toi ». Et ça c'est vrai, on se voit super souvent, au Terrier ou chez Mamie Dromeda. Et on joue beaucoup. Mamie m'a dit qu'elle était un peu vieille donc je vais aller chez Harry. On aura une belle maison, toute neuve, parce que Harry voulait vivre ailleurs que là où il était avant. Ca sera avec un grand jardin pour jouer au Quidditch. Harry a choisi la maison je crois mais je peux pas la voir tout de suite, il a dit qu'il fallait attendre la surprise.

Harry me soulève et pose par terre. Tout le monde quitte la cuisine et va au salon. Je grimpe sur le canapé devant le sapin. Je suis trop content parce que je crois que c'est le moment des cadeaux. Tonton Bill arrive avec un gâteau énorme et y a des assiettes qui volent derrière lui. Percy s'installe à côté de moi et me fait un clin d'œil. Il est gentil, je l'aime bien. Il paraît qu'avant il était moins cool parce qu'il avait un balai enfoncé, mais je sais pas trop où, Harry a pas voulu me le dire. Il arrive justement avec plein de paquets et les pose avec les autres à côté du sapin. Il en prend deux et me les donne.

- « Joyeux noël, Teddy. Tu as d'autres cadeaux, mais je te donne ces deux-là tout de suite, comme ça tu pourras les montrer à tout le monde et jouer avec dès ce soir. »

J'ouvre le gros paquet. Dedans il y a mini balai tout brillant. Je saute dans les bras d'Harry parce qu'il m'avait promis de m'apprendre à jouer aussi bien que lui, et comme ça je ne devrai plus voler avec lui sur son balai. L'autre paquet est tout carré. Je l'ouvre et je vois une photo avec une maison super grande et trop belle. A côté il y a un jardin avec des fleurs.

- « C'est là qu'on va habiter ? », je demande. Harry me dit oui et me montre le balai.

- « Je suis en train d'aménager l'intérieur de la maison, pour que tu aies une super chambre. Et derrière la maison, il y a un grand jardin avec un terrain de Quidditch, donc on pourra s'entraîner tous les deux, sans risquer d'être vus par des moldus. »

Je cours montrer à Mamie Dromeda mes cadeaux et je lui dis qu'il faudra qu'elle vienne à la maison beaucoup, surtout que Harry lui a préparé une chambre, il me l'avait promis quand il a dit qu'on allait habiter dans une nouvelle maison. Mamie me prend dans ses bras et je suis content parce que j'ai un parrain super super super cool.

.

.

_A suivre..._

.  
>.<p>

**Un petit voyage dans le passé pour que vous en appreniez plus sur nos personnages et que vous compreniez mieux comment ils ont vécu cette période d'après guerre. Retour au présent dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera centré sur l'adaptation de George à son environnement et Harry, qui se retrouve concerné lui aussi par des séances de psychomagie !**


	6. Pour un baiser

. .

.

**Pour un baiser**

.

.

Titre : A contre courant ou ACC pour les intimes.

Auteur : Pumtreacle.

Rating : T pour le moment, M par la suite.

Pairing : HPDM.

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, je ne fais que m'inspirer de son univers.  
>.<p>

.  
>.<p>

**Note**s:

**Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire et pour vos reviews. J'ai pris du retard dans certaines réponses, et je vous prie de m'excuser pour cela, j'étais très occupée à cause de mon stage et de divers projets liés à ma formation.**

**Rappel de la chronologie de l'histoire et de certains événements tirés de l'univers d'HP :**

**(les événements relatifs à cette fiction sont indiqués en _italique_)**

**! Attention : cette chronologie contient certains spoilers (petits), les événements concernés seront néanmoins présentés dans ce chapitre ou dans ceux à venir. Si cela vous dérange, merci de ne pas lire cette chronologie pour le moment, ou alors seulement jusqu'à 1996. !**

- **octobre 1977 **: naissance d'Angelina Johnson

- **1er avril 1978** : naissance de Fred et George Weasley

- **19 septembre 1979** : naissance d'Hermione Granger

- **1er mars 1980** : naissance de Ron Weasley

- **5 juin 1980** : naissance de Draco Malfoy

- **30 juillet 1980** : naissance de Neville Longdubat

- **31 juillet 1980** : naissance de Harry Potter

- **11 août 1981** : naissance de Ginny Weasley

- **1er septembre 1989** : Fred et George Weasley entrent à Poudlard

- **1er septembre 1991** : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy entrent à Poudlard

- **juin 1995** : Harry Potter donne aux jumeaux Wealey 1000 gallions, pour qu'ils puissent débuter leur entreprise de farces et attrappe

- **1996** : brusque départ de Poudlard de Fred et George Weasley, sans passer leurs A.S.P.I.C.S. Et déménagement au n°93 du chemin de Traverse pour lancer Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

- **début septembre 1997** : _George Weasley et Angelina Johnson passent la nuit ensemble lors d'une soirée où ils avaient un peu trop bu. Quelques semaines plus tard, Angelina découvre qu'elle est enceinte._

- **printemps 1998 **: naissance de Teddy Lupin, fils de Tonks et Remus Lupin. Petit fils d'Andromeda Tonks. Harry Potter est désigné comme parrain.

- 2 **mai 1998** : mort de Fred Weasley lors de la Bataille de Poudlard

- **20 mai 1998** : _Angelina Johnson accouche de Fred II Weasley. _

- **juin 1998** : _Angelina Johnson et George Weasley décident de vivre ensemble, pour le bien de l'enfant et pour combler le vide et la souffrance qu'ils ressentent suite à la mort de Fred Weasley._

- **15 juin 1998 **:_ Le monde sorcier entre dans une nouvelle ère. Kingsley Shaklelbolt est choisi pour être le nouveau ministre de la Magie. Une de ses premières décisions est de lancer une grande chasse aux Mangemorts encore en liberté, et de juger ceux qui ont été arrêtés._

- **22 juin 1998** : _Procès de Narcissa Malfoy._

- **24 juin 1998** : _Procès de Draco Malfoy._

- **27 juin 1998** : _Procès de Lucius Malfoy. Entrevue entre Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, après que celui-ci soit intervenu pour plaider en leur faveur à chacun des procès de la famille Malfoy._

_- _**1er septembre 1998**:_ Hermione Granger recommence sa 7ème année à Poudlard. Ron Weasley et Harry Potter commence des études d'auror. Draco Malfoy quitte l'Angleterre._

- **21 septembre 1998** : _mariage de George Weasley et d'Angelina Johnson._

_- _**octobre 1998** :_ Trop marqué par les horreurs de la guerre, Ron Weasley arrêtent ses études d'auror et décide de rejoindre son frère George Weasley à Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux._

- **25 décembre 1998** : _fiançailles de Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter._

- **16 mars 1999** : _mariage de Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter._

_-_**1er septembre 1999** :_ Draco Malfoy est de retour en Angleterre et entreprend des études de psychomagie à la Faculté Magique de Londres._

- **2000** :_ Cette année est difficile pour George Weasley et Harry Potter. Tous deux s'assombrissent peu à peu et s'éloignent de proches._

- **21 février 2001** :_Dispute entre Molly Weasley et son fils, George._

**- 29 mai 2001 **: _George Weasley est viré de chez lui par sa femme, Angelina, suite à son comportement agressif envers leur fils, Fred II._

**- 20 septembre 2001** :_ Arrêt des études d'auror d'Harry Potter. _S_éparation de Harry et Ginny Potter._

**- 19 octobre 2001** : _déprimé, George Weasley avale la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Harry Potter est nommé fondé de pouvoir de George Weasley et gèreses biens._

**- décembre 2001** :_ divorce prononcé pour Harry Potter et Ginny Potter (qui reprend son nom de jeune fille, Weasley)._

**- janvier 2002** :_ demande de tutelle de George Weasley par Harry Potter. Celle-ci est acceptée par le Ministère de la Justice Magique le 28 janvier 2002._

**- 25 décembre 2002** : _Noël au Terrier regroupant la famille Weasley, Harry Potter, Andromeda Tonks et Teddy Lupin. _

**- janvier 2002** : _Teddy Lupin s'installe dans la nouvelle maison d'Harry Potter et va vivre à partir de ce moment avec son parrain._

**- octobre 2004** : _Hermione Weasley est enceinte._

**- 15 mai 2005** : _Isabella Louise Phillips devient la patiente de Draco Malfoy, psychomage à Ste Mangouste._

**- 24 juin 2005** : _Retrouvailles entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, alors que celui-ci renvoyait Miss Phillips._

**- 28 mars 2006**_ : Harry Potter visite George Weasley à Ste Mangouste. Il apprend que ce dernier est en phase de réveil._

**- 16 avril 2006**_ : Une des rencontres régulières entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy._

**- 4 juin 2006**_ : George Weasley sort de son coma._

**- 5 juin 2006** : _Anniversaire de Draco Malfoy. Entrevue entre Geaorge Weasley et Harry Potter. Celui-ci demande plus tard à Draco d'être le psychomage de George._

**- 12 juin 2006** :_ Première séance psychomagique entre Draco Malfoy et George Weasley._

**- 19 juin 2006** :_ Hermione et Ron Weasley deviennent parents d'une petite fille : Rose._

**- 20 juin 2006** :_ Première entrevue entre George et sa famille depuis son réveil._

.

.

Musique : **Luna Sea **– I for you (instrumental) / **Pandora Hearts OST** – Parting Song / **Kamisama mou sukoshi dake OST*** – Wish to wish.

* Si vous ne connaissez pas ce drama, je vous conseille de le voir. Il commence à dater mais les personnages sont émouvants et la manière dont est traité le sujet épineux qu'est le sida est très intéressante.

.  
>.<p>

.

**Pour te retrouver**

.

.

.

_19 juin 2006, 01h00 du matin – **Harry**._

Je tends à George une potion de sommeil sans rêves et il l'avale d'un trait. Il pose la fiole sur la table de nuit et retombe lourdement sur son lit. « Merci, Harry. », marmonne-t-il d'une voix pâteuse avant de papillonner des yeux et de s'endormir, enfin. Je remonte ses couvertures et l'observe un moment. Il est pâle, en sueur à cause des cauchemars qui viennent le déranger, comme cela lui arrive toutes les nuits depuis qu'il est à la maison. Tout à l'heure, j'ai cru l'entendre crier le nom d'Angelina. Il semblerait qu'il revive tous les moments douloureux qu'il a eu avec ses proches... Je soupire et me lève pour quitter la chambre. J'entre dans la mienne, qui se trouve au bout du couloir, et m'installe sous la couette. Je suis tellement épuisé que je n'ai pas besoin de prendre une potion, je m'endors de moi-même en un instant.

.

.

.

_Le monde bouge autour de moi. Tout est flou, en mouvement. Je ferme les yeux pour éviter d'être pris de nausée. Soudain, j'entends des voix autour de moi. J'ouvre les yeux et je m'aperçois avec stupeur que je me trouve au deuxième étage du Ministère de la Magie, devant la salle n°2. Les voix viennent de derrière la porte, que j'ouvre d'une main tremblante. La salle est pleine à craquer de sorciers et sorcières qui parlent entre eux, en faisant de grands gestes. Je fronce les sourcils car la scène me paraît étrangement familière. Curieux, je m'avance lentement et me dirige vers les escaliers à ma gauche. Je descends les marches entre les gradins et m'installe au milieu de la salle, au bord d'une rangée inoccupée. En baissant les yeux vers le centre de la pièce, j'aperçois deux chevelures blondes et je comprends alors où je suis. 27 juin 1998. Le procès de Lucius Malfoy._

_L'expérience est très étrange. Je n'ai nullement l'impression d'être dans un rêve où dans un souvenir. Je vis cet événement comme je l'ai fais à l'époque, à la différence près qu'ici tout me paraît plus réel, plus précis. Je parviens à distinguer une multitude de détails qui m'avaient jusque là échappé. Un coup sourd me sort de mes pensées et j'observe Kingsley se lever. Il a l'air majestueux avec son regard dur et sa robe prune ajustée, sur laquelle est brodé un grand M doré. Il lance un sonorus et prend la parole._

_- « Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue. Comme pour tous les procès durant lesquels seront jugés des Mangemorts, je dirigerai celui-ci en tant que Président Sorcier et non en tant que Ministre de la Magie. Bien que cette audience soit publique, je vous prie de rester calme et de laisser le Magenmagot rendre son verdict. » Il fait une pause et parcoure la salle du regard, en s'arrêtant sur moi un peu trop longtemps. « L'accusé est maintenant appelé à se présenter devant la cour. »_

_Deux aurors poussent un homme aux cheveux d'un blond sale et emmêles. Il porte la tenue rayée des prisonniers d'Askaban et sa démarche semble gênée par un lourd boulet accroché à ses chevilles grâce à une chaîne en fer. On le fait s'asseoir sur un siège inconfortable au centre de la pièce, et, comme si celle à ses pieds ne suffisait pas, deux grosses chaînes s'animent pour s'enrouler autour de lui. Les aurors se retirent et l'interrogatoire commence._

_- « Procès du 27 juin 1998, ayant pour objet le jugement de Lucius Malfoy, pour déterminer quelle a été son implication dans cette guerre, en tant que Mangemort. L'accusé devra répondre aux questions qui lui seront posées. L'usage de Veritaserum sur sa personne a été décidé par le conseil. »_

_Je vois Lucius s'affaisser légèrement sur son fauteuil, après qu'un auror l'ai forcé à boire la potion._

_- « Bien. Première question », reprend Kingsley, « êtes-vous bien Lucius Malfoy, fils d 'Abraxas Malfoy, et résident au Manoir Malfoy dans le Whiltshire ? »_

_- « En effet. »_

_- « Reconnaissez-vous porter la marque des Ténèbres sur votre avant-bras gauche ? »_

_- « Oui, je la porte »_

_- « Cet acte a-t-il été fait de votre plein gré ? »_

_- « Pas tout à fait. », répond Malfoy, entraînant des murmures dans toute la salle._

_- « Il ment ! », crie un sorcier rougeaud, en brandissant son poing en l'air._

_- « Silence. », réclame Kingsley. « Expliquez-vous, monsieur Malfoy. »_

_- « Lorsque j'ai rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai tout de suite apprécié sa vision du statut de chaque sorcier en fonction de son sang. Il disait vouloir remettre à leur place les sang-de-bourbe et donner plus d'importance aux sang-purs. A cette époque, il n'était question que de dégager des nés-moldus de leurs postes haut placés au ministère, ou de mettre en place des études séparées pour eux et pour les sorcier pure souche. Par la suite, alors que j'étais très engagé dans son mouvement, comme de nombreuses familles de sang-purs, nous avons eu vent d'étranges incidents concernant certains sorciers qui avaient exprimé leurs doutes à propos de l'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien qu'il n'y ai jamais eu de preuves, nous avons vite compris que ces disparitions, empoisonnements et autres accidents devaient lui être attribué. Il éliminait un par un les faibles et ceux qui doutaient de sa parole. J'ai donc caché mes peurs, l'ai laissé me marquer comme du bétail, pour protéger ma femme. »_

_- « Vous aviez clamé votre innocence lors de votre procès, suite à la disparition de Vous-Savez-Qui en 1981. Cependant, vous l'avez été à revenir et avez participé à de nombreuses activités criminelles des Mangemorts. Comment expliquez-vous cela ? »_

_- « Lorsque mon fils est né, nous nous sommes éloignés de tout cela, pensant enfin être libérés de son emprise. Nous vivions en fréquentant la bonne société sorcière et en évitant les nés-moldus, mais nous étions moins radicaux qu'avant, et plus discrets, pour faire oublier au monde magique nos erreurs passées. Un jour, un Mangemort est venu nous trouver, affirmant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait revivre, et que nous pouvions faire partie de ce glorieux instant, ou bien nous cacher et subir sa colère face à notre traîtrise. C'était un risque que nous ne pouvions prendre, à cause de Draco. Alors nous avons fait en sorte de nous élever et de rester dans les bonnes grâces du Lord, même si pour cela il nous a fallu tout abandonner. Notre âme, notre fortune, notre maison. Nous avons donc détruit des habitations, volé des objets qu'il convoitait, ou encore torturé des sorciers... »_

_Dans la salle, tout est silencieux. Comme moi, chaque sorcier présent regarde cet homme dont la voix tremble à la fin de son discours et qui, malgré la lassitude visible sur ses traits, se tient droit face aux cinquante membres du Magenmagot. J'entends Kingsley continuer son interrogatoire, évoquant chaque fait connu de la justice magique grâce à des témoignages, tel que le journal de Jedusor, les attaques lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et au Ministère, et les actes s'étant déroulés au Manoir Malfoy ces derniers mois. Des témoins de la défense et de l'opposition défilent, des lettres sont lues, dont la mienne. J'y ai fait part des actes commis par Lucius Malfoy, mais aussi, par un soucis d'honnêteté, de visions de Voldemort que j'avais eues, et où Malfoy avait donné de mauvaises indications au Lord, ou avait tenté de le retenir, le ralentir._

_Mon attention se focalise sur Draco qui, cinq rangs plus bas, se tient le plus droit possible, les poings serrés et regardant droit devant lui. A ses côtés, Narcissa Malfoy a la tête cachée dans un mouchoir de dentelle. Contrairement à son procès et celui de son fils, il est évident que celui de Lucius ne se terminera pas bien, malgré les témoignages en sa faveur, et elle en est parfaitement consciente. Faisant écho à mes pensées, Kingsley se lève et déclare que le verdict va être rendu._

_- « Le conseil déclare l'accusé coupable pour les crimes suivants: identification comme Mangemort, vols, utilisation de sortilèges impardonnables sur des sorciers et des moldus, et participation à des activités criminelles. Pour cela, vous pourriez être condamné à la détention à vie dans la prison d'Askaban. Cependant, au vu de certains témoignages, de votre coopération dans l'enquête des aurors visant à arrêter les derniers Mangemorts en liberté, et de votre participation limitée lors de la bataille de Poudlard, le conseil a décidé de fixer votre peine à dix ans de prison. Une demande de libération, sous condition de votre bonne conduite, pourra être déposée auprès du Ministère de la Justice Magique au bout de sept ans. Cependant, vous serez alors en exil et ne pourrez revenir sur le sol britannique qu'au bout de trois ans. La séance est levée. », ajouta-t-il en frappant de son marteau un petit socle en chêne._

_Les aurors s'approchent de Lucius Malfoy pour le ramener à sa cellule. Narcissa essaye de prendre son mari dans ses bras lorsqu'il passe près de sa rangée mais les aurors l'en empêche. La salle se vide peu à peu, mages et sorciers s'empressant de quitter cette pièce où tout leur rappelle la guerre qui vient d'avoir lieu. Des gens me saluent en partant mais je les ignore, mon regard restant fixé sur le premier rang._

_Bientôt, Draco et moi sommes les dernières personnes présentes dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvre et un auror aux cheveux roux nous demande de sortir. Je m'éloigne en premier et m'installe contre le mur en face de la salle. Draco sort à son tour et s'arrête un instant en m'apercevant. Il me fait un signe de tête discret et un léger sourire étire ses lèvres. L'auror pose une main sur son épaule et son visage se ferme à nouveau. Tous eux se dirigent vers l'ascenseur. J'attends une minute, puis m'engouffre à mon tour dans la machine. Les étages défilent lentement devant mes yeux, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au hall d'entrée du ministère, face à une foule hétéroclite de sorciers et créatures en tout genre. Je bouscule un gobelin mais ne prend pas le temps de m'excuser et, d'un pas rapide, je rejoins une file de sorciers qui attendent leur tour devant l'une des grandes cheminées de pierre du ministère. Je les double et m'empare d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette, avant de sauter au cœur des flammes vertes. Un tourbillon m'emporte et ma vue se brouille._

_._

_._

_Lorsque mes pieds touchent à nouveau la terre ferme, je me dépêche d'avancer pour laisser la place aux autres, tout en jetant un regard aux alentours. A une dizaine de mètres, j'aperçois Narcissa Malfoy qui s'apprête à pénétrer dans une ruelle sombre. L'auror qui suivait Draco est maintenant avec elle. Il attrape son poignet et tous deux disparaissent. Une voix me tire de ma contemplation et je me retourne. Il est là. Une profonde tristesse émane de lui et j'éprouve alors une curieuse envie de le prendre dans mes bras. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander comment il va, avant de me rendre compte de la stupidité de cette question. Je garde donc le silence et me contente de l'observer._

_- « Est-ce que tu as un moment ? », me demande-t-il. « Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler. »_

_J'acquiesce et Draco m'entraîne vers la zone de transplanage. Il prend ma main et je change à nouveau de paysage. Nous nous retrouvons dans une vaste prairie. Un bois se dresse derrière nous et sur notre gauche un étang reflète les rayons du soleil. Seuls le clapotis de l'eau et le chant des oiseaux viennent perturber le silence. Je regarde Draco s'installer au bord de l'eau et tapoter l'herbe à côté de lui pour que je le rejoigne, ce que je m'empresse de faire._

_- « Pourquoi nous as-tu aidés ? Pourquoi avoir plaidé en notre faveur ? Ne le prend pas mal », ajoute-il me voyant froncer les sourcils. « Je suis heureux que tu l'ai fait, car tes interventions nous ont permis de ne pas avoir à moisir à Askaban. J'ai simplement été surpris. »_

_Je souris._

_- Il est vrai que si on prend en compte notre passé, il est étonnant de me voir aider ta famille. Mais j'ai fait ce qui me paraissait n'allais pas mentir ou vous laisser vous débrouiller seuls, au nom d'anciennes querelles. Ta mère et toi m'avez aidé, en mentant aux mangemorts et à Voldemort. Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Il était naturel que j'en fasse autant, en témoignant devant le Magenmagot. »_

_Draco a un petit sourire triste. Je pose alors ma main sur son bras et le regarde droit dans les yeux._

_- « Je n'ai jamais cru que tu étais quelqu'un de fondamentalement mauvais, Draco. Tu as parfois été un sacré crétin, c'est sûr, mais jamais un mangemort ou un assassin. »_

_- « Tu oublies que je porte la marque des ténèbres. C'est toi Saint Potter, pas moi. », me réplique-t-il._

_Je souris en entendant ce surnom ridicule qu'il me donnait lorsque nous étions à Poudlard._

_- « Tu es loin d'être un saint, en effet. Mais je me doutais que tu n'avais pas choisi de porter la marque, et cela a été confirmé durant ton procès. Quant à tes actes, ils ne sont pour la plupart que mineurs, surtout pour un pseudo-mangemort. Tu n'as torturé ou tué personne. Même ta mission principale, qui était de tuer Dumbledore a été un échec. J'ai cru pendant un moment que tu avais décidé de rejoindre Voldemort. Mais au final j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le cas. » Draco me regarde avec étonnement et j'ajoute donc : « J'étais là. Je t'ai vu dépérir au fil de l'année, torturé mentalement par ce qu'il te demandait de faire. J'étais là quand tu pleurais dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Et j'étais là quand tu faisais face à Dumbledore. J'ai vu ta baguette s'abaisser avant l'arrivée de Rogue. Je te connais, Draco. Je sais que tu ne l'aurait pas tué. »_

_Le regard de Draco, habituellement si froid, semble déborder d'émotion et de gratitude._

_- « Comment peux-tu être aussi confiant ? Tu arrives à croire en des gens en lesquels personne ne croit et tu vois ce qu'il y a de meilleur en eux. »_

_- « Ce n'est pas le cas, je t'assure. Je ne crois pas en tout le monde, loin de là. Honnêtement, j'ai même plutôt tendance à être méfiant et buté lorsque quelqu'un me paraît louche. C'est pour cela que je t'ai suivi durant une bonne partie de notre 6ème année. Mais... J'ai fini par comprendre que tu souffrais, à cause de ta position, et que tu n'avais pas envie d'effectuer les tâches qui t'avaient été confiées par Voldemort. Tu as juste essayé de survivre, Draco. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour cela. »_

_Je vois ses yeux s'humidifier en entendant mes paroles et il soupire, comme s'il avait attendu que quelqu'un lui dise cela, pour pouvoir enfin se permettre de relâcher toute la pression qu'il avait accumulée. Par pudeur, il détourne la tête, mais sa main, elle, serre la mienne. Nous restons dans cette position un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève._

_- « Nous sommes dans une zone de transplannage », me dit-il. « Tu peux admirer le paysage autant que tu le souhaites, ou rentrer chez toi. »_

_Il ouvre la bouche, la referme. Soudain, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse au niveau de la commissure de mes lèvres, comme s'il avait hésité entre embrasser ma bouche ou ma joue._

_- « Merci. », chuchote-il, avant de disparaître._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, figé et choqué par ce qu'il vient de ce passer._

.

.

.

Des coups frappés à ma fenêtre me réveillent en sursaut. Je fixe l'obscurité, hagard, tendant de reprendre mes esprits et d'oublier ce baiser qui n'avait pas hanté mes rêves depuis plusieurs années. Je finis par me lever et ouvre la fenêtre. Coq s'engouffre dans la pièce et, comme à son habitude, se pose sur la table en dérapant et dérangeant des pilles de papiers. Il sautille jusqu'à moi et tend la patte pour que je puisse récupérer la note qui y est accrochée. Je lui donne une poignée de Miamhibou avant de lire la lettre, qui ne comporte que quelques mots.

_Hermione vient d'accoucher. Viens dès que possible (avec George?)_

_- Ron_

Soudainement parfaitement réveillé, je me dépêche de me laver et de m'habiller, avant de courir réveiller George.

- « Hey. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », marmonne-t-il. « Le Bandimon (1) a grignoté le plancher et la maison va s'écrouler ? »

- « Non, la maison va bien et la bestiole a été éliminée grâce à du détergent. »

- « Alors _pourquoi_ me réveilles-tu à 6h du matin?!», me demande-t-il d'un air éberlué.

Je regarde son réveil.

- « 6h45, en fait. J'ai reçu un hibou...de Ron. »

George gémit et cache sa tête sous la couette.

- « Pas maintenant ! » Sa voix étouffée est suppliante. « J'ai besoin d'au moins 8h de sommeil pour pouvoir supporter un drame familial. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant son comportement.

- « Arrête de faire ta drama queen, veux-tu ? Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital, Hermione vient d'accoucher. »

Un bout de tête sort de sous les couvertures. Un air rusé se peint sur sa figure et il finit par se redresser.

- « Je suppose que c'est faisable. », dit-il.

Son attitude sereine me turlupine.

- « Je ne sais pas si je dois être content de voir que tu agis de plus en plus comme le George Weasley que j'ai toujours connu ou si je dois, pour la même raison, m'inquièter de ton approbation... »

- « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas encore assez en forme pour mettre en place des plans diaboliques. », réplique-t-il en riant.

Je ne réponds pas, attendant qu'il poursuive sa pensée.

- « Ste Mangouste a des règles assez strictes lorsqu'il est question d'accouchement. Seuls les professionnels de l'hôpital et certains membres de la famille sont acceptés. Et les visites se font par deux, il n'y a donc aucun risque de croiser d'autres Weasley. »

Je cligne des yeux.

- « C'est tout? Bon, cela me paraît raisonnable... »

- « Parfait ! »

J'observe George se diriger vers la salle de bain et j'espère fortement que son assurance de disparaîtra pas une fois là-bas...

_20 juin 2006, 7h49._

Nous arrivons devant le vieux bâtiment de « Purge & Ponce Ltd ». Je salue Suzie Wolf, le mannequin qui garde l'entrée et lui explique la raison de notre venue. Nous traversons ensuite la vitre et arrivons dans le hall de l'hôpital. Comme à mon habitude, je double la file de sorciers et de sorcières qui attendent devant le guichet d'accueil. Je m'accoude au comptoir et remarque que George me fixe.

- « Je suppose que cela a du bon d'être le Grand Harry Potter. Rappelle-moi de faire appel à toi lorsque j'aurai besoin d'éviter une queue trop longue. »

- « Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Malfoy... »

Dolly, la jeune femme de l'accueil nous interrompt.

- « Voilà vos badges de visiteurs, monsieur Potter. Bonne journée à vous. »

Je la remercie, tend un badge à George avant d'épingler le mien à ma chemise. On peut y lire :

**« Harry Potter, visiteur-dérogation. Accès salle Lilas. »**

Le panneau d'affichage du hall nous apprend que la salle Lilas se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, dans une aile réservée aux accouchements et aux maladies touchant des enfants en bas âge.

Une fois arrivés devant la chambre, je vois George se tendre. Il fixe la porte avec inquiétude, semblant incapable de faire un pas de plus.

- « Je vais y aller en premier, d'accord ? Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. »

Il acquiesce, soulagé et je serre son épaule pour le rassurer, avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Devant moi se trouve Hermione, allongée et tenant son enfant dans les bras. Ron est assis au bord du lit et observe un médicomage lancer des sorts sur la nouvelle maman, pour vérifier qu'elle est bonne santé. J'avance doucement vers eux. Hermione est la première à me voir. Elle m'interpelle et son visage pâle et fatigué se fend d'un sourire radieux. Le médicomage s'éclipse discrètement et Ron se lève pour m'attirer contre lui en une accolade virile.

- « Content que tu sois là, mon vieux. », me dit-il d'une voix bourrue. « Viens voir de plus près notre petite merveille. », ajoute-t-il en m'entraînant vers le lit.

Je me penche pour embrasser ma meilleure amie avant d'admirer l'adorable bébé qu'elle tient dans ses bras.

- « C'est une fille. », me dit Hermione. « Nous l'avons baptisée Rose. »

Rose a quelques petites bouclettes châtain clair, une peau claire et les traditionnelles tâche de rousseur des Weasley. Je regarde mes amis en souriant.

- « Elle est adorable. Félicitations à vous deux. »

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup, nous faisant sursauter. George entre dans la pièce et, à ma grande surprise, Malfoy le suit. J'ai une pensée fugace pour mon rêve et détourne la tête pour qu'on ne me voit pas rougir. Malheureusement pour moi, mon trouble n'échappe en rien à Hermione, qui me lance un regard interrogateur.

- « Désolé pour l'intrusion », s'excuse Malfoy avec un sourire joyeux. « Je passais par là et j'ai aperçu une bande de rouquins au bout du couloir donc j'ai préféré faire rentrer celui-là histoire d'éviter une altercation sanglante dès le matin. »

Tout le monde lui jette un regard noir pour lui signifier son manque de tact, mais George ne semble absolument pas perturbé par ce qui se passe et regarde Rose avec tendresse. Hermione lui sourit donc et lui propose de s'approcher. Je lui laisse ma place et me dirige vers Malfoy. Ron me coupe cependant dans mon élan en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, avant de l'entraîner lui aussi vers le lit. Ils forment un étrange tableau, ainsi réunis. Malfoy semble à l'aise, ce qui montre que même si lui et les Weasley ne sont pas amis, ils ont néanmoins appris à accepter la présence de l'autre et à se parler sans animosité. Je me souviens du jour où j'avais parlé à Ron de ma rencontre avec Maloy devant son cabinet. Il m'avait alors avoué le fréquenter de temps en temps vu que c'était un collègue d'Hermione et qu'ils se croisaient donc lors des événements organisés par Ste Mangouste et le Ministère. Mais ayant déserté ce genre de fêtes depuis plusieurs années et lui désirant « préserver l'honneur des Weasley » comme il le disait, mon ignorance n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Malfoy me tire de mes pensées en me prenant par le bras tout en déclarant aux autres que nous allions les laisser compter tranquillement les tâches de rousseur du bébé et aller prendre un café. Un coup d'œil à George me rassure car il est toujours autant absorbé par sa contemplation de Rose.

.

.

Tout en nous dirigeant vers le cinquième étage, je m'étonne de l'absence du reste de la famille et Malfoy m'explique qu'il a eu l'intelligence de leur dire que les visites n'étaient pas autorisées avant cet après-midi. Une fois arrivés à destination, je vais m'asseoir au fond de la pièce, comme à mon habitude. J'attends qu'il me rejoigne avec nos commandes avant de lui poser la question qui risque de briser la bonne ambiance qui c'était installée.

- « Comment vas-tu, Draco ? »

Le ton de ma voix et l'utilisation de son prénom semblent lui faire comprendre que je suis sérieux. Son sourire s'affaisse légèrement ce qui ne l'empêche pas de plaisanter.

- « Que veux-tu dire, Potter ? « , me demande-t-il en roulant des yeux. « Je vais bien, comme c'était déjà le cas tout à l'heure. Tu aurais pu prendre de mes nouvelles avant, d'ailleurs, tu as... 17 minutes de retard exactement... », précise-t-il en regardant sa montre.

- « Je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi, Draco. Alors cesse de faire le crétin et réponds à ma question, ok ? Je sais que les prochains jours vont être difficiles pour toi, alors tu peux arrêter de jouer les gros durs... »

Il soupire et boit une gorgée de sa boisson avant de me répondre.

- « Désolé. C'est juste que je ne peux en parler à personne donc j'ai pris l'habitude de cacher mes émotions et de feindre que cette période de l'année ne m'atteint pas... Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais. », ajoute-t-il.

- « Je n'oublie pas ce qui est arrivé à ta famille. Je n'avais pas osé aborder ce sujet jusqu'à présent parce que je ne voulais pas te rappeler de douloureux souvenirs. Mais dans la chambre d'Hermione, j'ai bien vu que tu étais différent de d'habitude et que ta gaieté était quelque peu forcée. »

- « Pas mal, Potter », me complimente-il. « Tu aurais pu faire un bon auror, finalement. »

- « Hmm, pas sûr. Je n'ai fait attention à toi que parce que ta situation me touche, j'ai bien peur de ne plus tout à fait correspondre au _Saint Potter_ que tu décrivais quand nous étions jeunes... »

- « Merlin, on croirait entendre un vieux mage décrépi. Nous sommes toujours jeunes, Potter, 26 ans ce n'est pas la fin du monde. »

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais il me coupe la parole.

- « Et je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir honoré ou offusqué par ce que tu as dit. Dans un cas, tu déclares faire attention à moi, contrairement au reste de la population sorcière, ce qui est plutôt flatteur. Mais d'un autre côté, cela peut aussi vouloir dire que mes problèmes sont les seules choses qui t'intéressent chez moi, ce qui n'est pas très réjouissant et prouverait au passage que tu es toujours prompt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin... »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il n'y a que Draco Malfoy pour s'offusquer de la sorte.

- « Ton égo est sauf, ne t'en fais pas. Disons que j'ai appris à te connaître au cours des derniers mois et que ce que j'ai vu de toi est assez positif pour me donner envie de t'épauler en cas de besoin. »

- « C'est pas mal, mais je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça... », déclare Malfoy.

Je soupire et le regarde en essayant de m'empêcher de sourire.

- « Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon, toi et ton égo démesuré n'auront rien de plus que ça. »

Nous finissons nos boissons dans un silence agréable, et Draco se lève.

- « Pour répondre à ta question initiale, Potter, sache qu'en ce moment même je me sens bien, grâce à tes louanges et ce délicieux café. » Il met son manteau avant de reprendre : « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi et va retrouver l'autre famille de belette, ils doivent avoir fini de compter les nombreuses tâches de rousseur de cet enfant, qui, malgré cette tare, n'a pas hérité des cheveux roux de son paternel et aura donc bien plus de chances d'être ravissante en grandissant. »

Je secoue la tête, toute fois amusé et attendri par cette manie du blond de camoufler des compliments sous une bonne couche de critiques.

- « Je t'ai déjà dit que tout le monde savait que t'as as un cœur en or, Malfoy. Ne peux-tu donc pas être naturel et admettre que tu trouves Rose charmante ? »

Il fait mine de réfléchir quelques instants, avant de décréter : « Je reconnais qu'elle n'est pas trop mal pour une Weasley, surtout que ce n'était pas gagné vu sa famille. »

Je marmonne quelque chose à propos d'une fouine désespérante et nous nous séparons, lui devant travailler et moi rejoindre George.

.

.

.

.

Rendez-vous à Noël pour la suite !

Un Bandimon est une créature composée d'un amas de poussière et qui dévore les fondations des maisons.

Plusieurs références aux livres et aux films sont cachées dans ce chapitre. Si vous avez un peu de temps, essayez donc de les retrouver !


End file.
